Neo Skuld Trek
by AnimaExMachina
Summary: A Oh! My Goddess crossover with Star Trek -- Chapter 4 (New!)
1. Neo Skuld Trek: Unwoven Part 1

Skuld Trek

Unwoven: Part 1

One of life little certainties is that whenever the end of the world occurs, you can be certain its some person who just wanted to know what would happen if he/she pushed the shiny red button. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on which side you're on, this is a one in a million chance of this happening, and you all know what happens with million to one chances? They happen nine times out of ten.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Skuld! Skuld! Tsk. Where did that little brat go? Just running off with the TV listings like that. I haven't even finished reading it!"

It was a quiet day in Nekomi. Or at least quiet enough considering the sounds of cars blaring their horns, thousands of innocent animals screaming at the lost of their homes due to deforestation or the heavy industries churning out tons of chemical substances. But _generally it was a quiet and peaceful day. If it weren't for the fact that Urd was shouting at the top of her lungs for Skuld to give her back the TV listings. During the course of her search for Skuld, Urd took her chance and peeked into Skuld's laboratory. As per usual, the floor was strewn with tools and other mechanical contraptions that Skuld created every day. Delicately picking her way through the 'safety' hazard zone of Skuld's Lab, she noticed the all-important TV listings lying at the foot of a huge, monstrous machine with knobs and lots of dials sticking out._

Scrabbling her way through the mechanical parts, Urd finally reached the TV listings. Grabbing it triumphantly in her hands, she stood up and waved it about with a flourish. It was then did she notice the large sign written in giant capital letters placed beside a giant red button:

**DO NOT TOUCH THIS BUTTON.**

**IF YOU DO, TIME AND SPACE AS WE KNOW IT WILL BE DESTROYED. SO UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES MUST YOU, AND THAT MEANS YOU, URD, MUST YOU TOUCH OR PUSH THE RED BUTTON.**

**'Ah, one of those signs. I must _NOT push the red button, is it, Skuld? Well then. I will __NOT push this red button because I am absolutely __FORBIDDEN to do so. Very well. I shall __NOT push this button, then.' figured Urd with her usual logic towards things in which she was forbidden to do so. _**

So she lifted her hand above the button with theatrical slowness…

"Urd! Why are you looking for me? What is it this time, huh?" shouted Skuld in her usual Talking-to-Urd tone of voice as she walked into her laboratory. Just in time to see Urd press the button downwards with all her strength. 

"You fool! Why did you push the red button when I specifically told you not to?! Now you have just set in motion the complete destruction of the Space-Time Continuum!"

"Well, why did you build such a machine when you know I was going to push it?"

"Because I was bored! Now any minute, we may be facing complete destruction! AHHHHH!!!!! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN COMPLETED MY GREATEST WORK YET!!!!"

_Click._

"Click? Isn't it supposed to do more than that?"

"WAAAHHHHHAAA!!! I'm too young to die!"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

When a machine that could cause untold destruction when activated, people think something dramatic will happen. That is usually true. But it is the ones that do the undramatic that you should fear. Because they don't have the _time to do a dramatic event. On account that the world is already destroyed by the time they're finished. Always fear the machine the does the undramatic. Always remember that..._

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Whenever the Space-Time Continuum is destroyed, Yddgrasil, the mainframe by which all of reality and its infinite dimensions are run on, is always affected in someway. But you can be certain that when the Space-Time Continuum is destroyed, Yddgrasil programmers are always hard at work repairing the thing. Nobody knows if that is their sole purpose in life. Or perhaps there somebody saying, "If you don't repair all of reality, you can be looking at a nice, rectangular pink slip at the end of the day. So get off that canteen bench and stop drinking coffee already." Perhaps the only way to solve this riddle is ask one of them. Sadly, they don't seem to be very responsive to questions. On account of being too busy trying not to spill coffee on their laps while repairing the mainframe. 

Today is no exception. When the Space-Time Continuum went down, Yddgrasil was plunged into a complete power blackout. Whenever a blackout occurs, there is usually a lot of confusion, shouting and rushing to escape. As a result, nothing ever gets done at all. That's why leaders always step in at times like these and get things into order.

The _modus operandi of Yddgrasil dictates that lighting be restored before anything gets done. So when a voice that bellowed throughout the hallowed and darkened halls of Yddgrasil, and spoke thus, "LET THERE BE LIGHT!" A busy silence followed this. Whereby the audience responded in unison, "What color?" _

The voice then sighed and spake thusly, "OH, FORGET IT THEN. LOOK, THIS JOKE IS GETTING REALLY OLD. COULD THE GUY WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS, PLEASE TURN IT ON AGAIN BEFORE I DO SOMETHING BAD TO YOU?"

In the pregnant and embarrassed pause that followed the demand, a soft _click could be heard very audibly before the lights went on again. _

"NOW CAN WE GET ON WITH BUSINESS? LET'S TRY AND RESTORE THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUMM BEFORE LUNCH. OKAY PEOPLE, GET TO WORK."

With that, a business-like and professional air resumed in Yddgrasil. With everybody taking an sudden interest in their work. Apparently lured on with the prospect of being able to take lunch soon.

"SO, WAS EVERYTHING REPAIRED AND PUT IN ITS RIGHTFUL PLACE?"

"Um. Yes and no." replied a very uncomfortable looking Peorth. Who looked as if she would give everything in the multi-universe not to be here. That and the fact that this status report was eating into her lunchtime.

"OH? AND JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, PEORTH?" inquired Kami-sama. Cocking an inquiring eyebrow at Peorth.

"Um. Well you see… Everything was restored to it rightful place in both space and time. But the catch is that somebody was accidentally sent to the wrong time frame in the future. Future Time Thread FT671, to be exact. His name is Kawanishi, Sentarou Kawanishi."

"HMMM… ISN'T HE THE BOY WHO MADE A CONTRACT WITH ONE OF OUR GODDESS RELIEF OFFICE PERSONNEL AND MADE HER LIVE WITH HIM?"

"Er… No sir. That's Morisato Keichii, sir. The one I'm referring to is the boy whom System Debugger, Skuld, has an romantic interest in."

"OH. THAT BOY. NOW I REMEMBER. AND JUST WHO ARE YOU PLANNING TO SEND TO RECOVER HIM?"

"Well, sir… I'm planning to send Skuld to retrieve him. He should respond well to a familiar face."

"VERY WELL. USE WHATEVER RESOURSES NECESSARY TO COMPLETE THE TASK. I AM ALSO APPROVING A TRANSFER OF SKULD FROM SYSTEM DEBUGGER TO GODDESS RELIEF OFFICE. I SHOULD MAKE THE TASK EASIER."

"Yes, sir." replied a relieved Peorth. Now she wondered whether this would be counted as overtime…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Every time a machine does its job, the twin elements of smoke and soot are created. Nobody knows why this is so. Even when the machine is involved in the creation of clean energy, soot and smoke always comes out when it does its job. Apparently this has something to do with narrative causality…

"Hack. Hack. Hack… Urrgh. I think I burnt a lung."

"Think you feel bad? How about standing less than 3 inches from a machine that's blown up right in your face? Think you feel bad then?" replied an indignant Urd. "I definitely did NOT expect that to happen."

"Yeah well, all my machines do that. Even when I use clean energy resources. Strange that. Well, at least now we know that this thing works."

"Yeah. Now to wait for the phone call that will tell us that we messed up Space and Time… For that we will be grounded for all of eternity… Blah, blah, blah. Then it turns out all right at the end." 

"Pffth. Think that's going to happen? That's as good as saying I'm technologically dumb." Snorted a blackened Skuld as she dusted the soot off herself.

"Well, come to think of it, you ARE technologically…" Just as Urd was about to deliver her insult, she was stopped halfway by the sound of the phone ringing in the hallway.

RINNNNGGGGGG...

Sharing the universal look that spoke in a very loud voice, 'Oh boy! We're in trouble now!', Urd and Skuld padded out of the laboratory. Running straight for the phone. After looking at it for over ten minutes, they finally decided on the person who would pick up the phone and face whatever unknown terror on the other end, with a simple rock, scissors, paper game. Unfortunately, the loser was Urd. Her hands shaking uncontrollably, she gripped the receiver and picked it up. Instead of getting the full fury of Kami-sama being blasted in her ears, she instead heard the soft almost purring voice of Peorth. 

"Hello, Urd? Do you know what happened just now?"

"Um… Yeah? So what does it have to do with me?"

"Oh, nothing, Urd. Nothing at all… If it wasn't for the fact that Kami-sama is REALLY angry right about now!" Peorth's voice rose over ten notches at this point, "For a goddess that just caused the entire Space-Time Continuum to collapse, you sure take things easy!"

"Ow! All right, all right! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Hmmph. I had to miss my lunch to fix the mess you caused. Anyway, is Skuld there? There's something urgent I need to talk to her about."

Placing the receiver gently on a nearby phone book, Urd mouthed the words, 'Peorth' before stepping back a few steps. Taking the receiver in her hands, Skuld took a deep breath and put it against her ear.

"Um. Hello, Peorth. Look, I had nothing to do with the whole business! I was just having a nice ice-cream on the front porch when it happened honest!"

"Yeah right. When in actual fact you were reading CLAMP's latest issue of Card Captor Sakura, right?"

"OH! Um… I meant to bring to you the next time I went back. Honest!"

"Yeah right. You think I was born yesterday? Back to business, Skuld. There's something I should tell you. When we got back power and restored everything back to its original place, we found your friend, Sentarou Kawanishi, was accidentally transferred to Future Time Thread, FT671. His current status is unknown but we need you to go there and recover him." 

Never did Skuld felt so much fear in all her childhood. All her loved ones, with the exception of Urd, were always safe from danger, even then Urd could protect herself. But knowing that she caused the loss of her beloved Sentarou sent chills down her spine. 'Does this mean I will never see him again, his stupid stunts on his bicycle... How can I live with the fact I caused him to be sent to an uncertain time stream? Can I live without him around, no more laughter, no more of sharing ice-cream on a lazy summer afternoon, without his smile at him seeing me everyday? Can I live... without him?'

"Hello...Yddgrasil to Skuld... You there or are you dead? We have just enough power to send you to the affected time stream and rescue the kid. For this mission, you will be assigned First Class, Unlimited powers and a temporary transfer to the Goddess Relief Office. When you get there, I'll give you your briefing, get the kid and then home sweet home."

"Why do you always sound so sure of everything, Peorth?" muttered Urd under her breath.

"I heard that Urd, but believe me, this is a simple get in, grab and go trip. Why! I bet this whole matter will be resolved in just a few hours."

"I accept the mission Peorth. It's my fault Sentarou got stuck there in the first place. When do I leave?"

"In two minutes. The Trans-Dimensional transfer portal is on its final stages of preparation. Wait outside the temple grounds, we'll transfer you there."

"Right. Thanks Peorth."

"You're welcome. Say hi to Keichii and Belldandy for me. Bye."

With that, Skuld put down the receiver, stepped out of the door and waited...

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

In the Laws of Temporal Science, everything has a cause and effect. Anything done in the past affects the future. Because Time and Space is the same, an infinite combination of Pasts, Presents and Futures exist. So what may be our Present could have an infinite number of Futures in store for it. Vice versa and a whole lot more possible combinations.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Being thrown from one time stream or reality to another is quite disturbing yet at the same time to the senses, it is a wonderful, indescribable experience. Unfortunately, a side effect is that the person involved in this also feels quite nauseated and tends to throw up. This happens on an average of ten times out of ten. But since Skuld is the first one to experience this, it just so happened that she experienced the same nausea that was meant for the other nine people.

So the end result was that whoever had to clean up in the Goddess Relief Office was going to deal with a large pool of vomit in one of their corners.

RRRIINGGG...

"H...Hello, Goddess Relief Office," mumbled Skuld weakly.

"Skuld! Are you okay?" inquired the anxious voice on the other line.

"Try throwing up the equivalent of ten people's vomit and see how you feel Peorth."

"Ouch, anyway back to business. I'm going to hang up the phone in awhile, the next call will be from Sentarou, all you have to do is show up, grant his wish, and that is to take him back home. Then with that done, everything will be back to normal. Easy as pie, right?"

"Whatever Peorth. Bye." With that Skuld hung up, effectively ending the conversation.

Certainly it felt weird, being a First Class Goddess, Unlimited License, and a GRO agent at that. To even top it all off, she now had a body of a 20 year old that even outmatched Urd's statistics! 'If Urd would see me now, I will show her whose boss! No more Big Sister Urd Bust checks, I'll be doing the checks on her now! Ahh, the sweet taste of revenge!'

RRIINNGGG...

'Onee-sama will be sooooooo happy for me! Now I can make ice-cream anytime I want and I don't even have to raise a finger!'

RRRIIINNGGG...    

'Huh, what is that ringing sound? OH NO! The phone!'

RRRIIINNGGG...

End of Chapter One   

           __


	2. Neo Skuld Trek: Unwoven Part 2

Neo Skuld Trek

Unwoven: Part 2

One of the more crazy mysteries of life is that _everything _has a sense of humour. With the exception of a few, on account that their jokes are actually quite tasteless, take for example, toilet humour. There are only so many jokes you can come up before everybody starts walking away to vomit in the privy. But some jokes people can laugh at once, twice, three times, then they start to get bored and throw eggs at the jokes. So the lesson to learn is to milk whatever humour you got before they start to kill you.

Déjà vu. Time's very own joke. It takes a while to get it. But when you do, well, the joke's on you. Literally………

 *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Hi. My name is Sentarou Kawanishi. Aged 21. I have just completed my Starfleet Academy four-year course, now I'm awaiting my graduation and posting in Starfleet. I have no idea what made me join Starfleet in the first place. Probably I just have this inborn desire to meet new races, to make the impossible possible. Whatever it is, it's too late to reflect now. From the earliest time I could ever remember, I had always been interested in 20th century bicycles and mechanics. I'm not too sure about this, but when I was 12, I had a crush on a girl. But I don't remember anything about that. It all seems so blurred and distant. Like it happened in another universe. Anyway, back to the present. I see you have met my roommate and friend, Hikarino Ryuein. Although we're both Japanese, in terms of attitude, we're the direct opposite of each other, yet it's the fact that we're good friends is what amazes everybody. They all thought we'd be at each other's throats within two hours of moving in with each other. But boy, did we prove them wrong! It would be a real shame if we got posted to different ships. I'm placing my money on his posting to a _Nebula-_class starship. No doubt that's his ambition in life. I'm not too sure what I'll be posted to, although I'm betting on a placing on one of those new _Intrepid_-class ships. Shame on what happened to the _U.S.S. Voyager._ I wouldn't want to get transported 70,000 light years from home………

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Come on! Graduation is in two weeks time! It's no use trying to read up on course material when the finals are already over!"

"But, Ryu, I'm so nervous! The only way to control my nerves is to immerse myself in something!"

"Aw, that's all lies. The same guy who won the 2374 BMX Stunt Cycling Championships is telling me that he's nervous? Heck! 90% of the participants got cold feet and pulled out before the preliminaries even started! To top it off, you're the one who came in first place! So how in all of Federation space can you be nervous?"

"Erm, well, that's different. When everything is under my control, at least I know my fate is in my own hands and not in a panel of Starfleet Admirals!"

"I'll tell you what. I know just the place for you to calm your nerves. It's a nice little bar just two metres outside of Academy grounds. It's nice, quaint………"

"Wait a minute! Isn't it that Klingon bar with all that erm……… women of negotiable affection?"

"Heheheh. That's the one!"

'No way! I am never going there! Over my dead body will you drag me there!"

"Okay. Now that you put it that way…"

"Hey! Don't you dare pull anything funny!"

"Okay, okay. Please yourself Mr. Nice Guy, I'm off. Enjoy your 'light' reading."

"Hmmph! Just bugger off, will you!"

"Right. 'Bye!"

"Yeah." replied Sentarou.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Ten minutes later……… 

"Arrgh!!! I can't study! Ryu was right. I can't relax by doing last minute studying. Besides, is not as if I'm about to sit for any major papers! Hmmm……… I haven't eaten lunch yet." Taking a quick glance at the clock on his bedside table, Sentarou groaned with a sigh of exasperation. "Awww……… man! The mess hall is already closed for the lunch period. Hmmm……… guess I have to order out. Okay, let's see…"

Grabbing a nearby padd, he flipped over to the Classified Ads to look for any restaurants offering deliveries to the Academy. 

"Okay. Klingon food, crikey, no! Vulcan food, perhaps if you're a vegetarian……… Hmmm……… Japanese food……… Gosh! How long ago since I ate that! Let's see," punching a few numbers into the communications panel beside his bed. 

When he accidentally pressed a 6 instead of a 9, Time decided to demonstrate its famous humour………

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Moshi-moshi? Is this the………" Sentarou was cut short halfway when a beautiful, feminine voice on the other line replied, "Good afternoon, sir. You have just reached the Goddess Relief Office. Please hold while one of our representatives answer your call."

"What! But I only wanted Japanese……… GAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! SERCURITY! INTRUDER ALERT!!!!"

"It's no use, you baka. Sensors don't work around me. By the way, I've disabled all voice commands to the main computer. Plus I've locked you out of all controls. Let's see……… How was it supposed to go again? Um……… Oh yeah! Good Afternoon, sir. I'm the Goddess Relief representative you called for. You can have any wish you like. But it is only limited to one."

For one moment, Sentarou and the mysterious being who came through the communications screen stood locked with eyes staring at each other across the room. The fact that Sentarou managed to go from a sitting position to a flat out sprint in 1 second flat, probably broke a few records in the process.

"Wh………Who……… Who are you? Are you an alien being?"

"Sigh. Why do I get this feeling of déjà vu? All right. My name is Skuld. Goddess of the Future. So, what's your wish?"

"Wish? Wish? What wish? I only asked for Japanese food! Udon noodles to be precise!"

"You want to blow your once in a lifetime wish on UDON NOODLES!" shouted an exasperated Skuld.

"Okay, okay, no need to scream in my face!"

"Hmmph. Seems you got some brains after all. Okay, what's your wish? I haven't got all day you know."

"Erm," at this Sentarou paused. Part of him screamed for him to wish that he could go home and forget about the Academy for a while, but another sub-conscious part of him remembered Skuld from a distant past, somehow he remember her. Besides, she looked pretty beautiful and nice too. For a while, nobody spoke while he deliberated over this. Ultimately his sub-consciousness won and taking a deep breath, he wished, "I want a goddess like you to stay with me forever!"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Before he lost consciousness, Sentarou would later swear that Skuld said, "Oh bugger. This is not going according to plan." At the same time that a lance of blue energy pierced through the ceiling, he also thought he could hear a husky feminine voice starting to swear coming from his bedside communications panel. To think he heard all this just before darkness claimed him too.

 *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Images all seemed so blurred when Sentarou awoke. But as his head landed from whatever cloud it was occupying for the duration he was unconscious, he suddenly realised something was blocking the light entering his room. Then it hit him like a sack of potatoes.

Well, two sacks of potatoes, then…

"Um, Skuld, er, what it is you are wearing?"

"This? Oh, I was looking through the Starfleet database to find out more about the current technology and fashion in order to blend in. Apparently, this is the standard Academy cadet uniform……… Um, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong?"

"Erm, well, you see……… you're wearing the training fatigues instead. Also, um, it's quite……… Gahhhh………" At that, Sentarou fainted again. Not before spurting out a huge gush of blood from his nostrils. Something that, to this day at the Academy, is quite often remarked upon.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

When he finally awoke, he realised that it was already night. Turning his head around, half expecting to see Skuld in the training fatigues and making him faint for the third time again. Instead, to his immense relief, he only saw the worried face of his friend Ryu looking back at him.

"You okay, man? You were out like a light for 3 days straight."

"_THREE_ days? Three _DAYS! THREE DAYS STRAIGHT!!! _GGGGAAAAHHHAAAA!!! Has the results been posted yet!? How did I do? Tell me, NOW!!" screamed a worried Sentarou. Shaking Ryu empathically with each word.

"Whoa! Calm down, man! I was just kidding! It's only night time now. The first thing I notice when I come back is that there is this really _cute_ chick sitting beside your bed and she wearing this really………"

"I AM NOT A CHICK!!! AND YOU CAN SHUT UP ABOUT THE FATIGUES TOO!!!!" yelled a slightly muffled voice coming from the bathroom.

"What the heck is going on?!"

"Don't mind her, I think she got really pissed off when I tried to tell her about the fatigues. Anyway, there she is, sitting beside you and then I walk up to her thinking, 'That boy has really gone and done it this time! Leave him alone with one girl and he gets all faint!' Then I notice that she wearing a really………"

"Waitaminute. YOU DID WHAT?"

"Er, I told her she was wearing fatigues and that it was like so………"

"You didn't do anything to her did you? Please tell me you didn't!"

'No! I swear! I never touched her! I just told her about the fatigues, then she called me a hentai and slapped me before she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in there."

"Oh bugger." Muttered a worried Sentarou. Running to the bathroom, he banged on the door yelling, "Skuld! Skuld! Please open the door! Come on, my friend didn't mean to say what he did! Please come out………"

"Sniff. I hate you men! Always so insensitive! I just wanted to fit in and then you men just barge in and say, 'WOW! What a………"

"Look! I apologise for my friend. He doesn't have his head screwed on the right way around most of the time! Please come out now. Please? For me?"

"Sniff. You sure it's safe?"

"Well, I'm up and about. Anybody that insults you again will get it from me."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now come on out now."

"All right," replied a slightly worried Skuld as she pushed open the door to reveal a worried look on her face.

"That's good, Skuld. Now come on out."

"Um. I don't think that is an option. I'm still in the fatigues."

"All right. Computer, replicate one cadet uniform and transfer order to the replicator in the bathroom."

"Affirmative. One standard cadet uniform replicated."

'Now, Skuld. Do you see the uniform at the panel beside you? Put it on and it should look fine on you."

"Sure? All right. I'm coming out now."

The bathroom door slid open to reveal a neatly dressed Skuld in a standard Cadet uniform. 

"There. You look so much better now."

"Cough. If you two lovebirds could excuse me for a moment. We've just received a new order from Administration. It says here that Cadet Skuld is hereby transferred to Dormitory Room 471. Our room, Sentarou. We've got a female cadet living with us for the next two weeks until our graduation."

"Wait. Didn't Starfleet Academy prevent females from staying with the guys? 

"Well, it seems we're an exception."

Looking at Skuld, Sentarou could swear she winked at him mischievously.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Let's see. Sentarou… Sentarou… Ah! There it is! Now… Assigned to… **_NCC 1701-E_** U.S.S. Enterprise… Rank: Ensign! SWEET!!! The flagship of the Federation! Engineering section too! COOL! What did you get posted to, Skuld?"

"Same as you, Sentarou-san. I'm so glad we can be on the same ship!"

"Me too! What about you, Ryu?" yelled an excited Sentarou to a figure standing less than a metre nearby.

"The **_NCC 65420_**USS Phoenix. _Nebula_-class starship. Just what I always wanted." Grinned a hugely satisfied Ryu. "I leave on the 18th of next month. When do you go?"

"Well. Seems the _Enterprise_ is currently undergoing refit at the _San Francisco Fleet Yards. _So I guess that we'll be going off by the end of this week."

"Heh. Gives me just enough time to get you all nice and drunk."

"Not with synthehol, you will."

"Heheheh. Who ever said I was going to get you drunk on synthehol?" replied Ryu, with a mischievous glint in his eye. "There are stronger stuff than synthehol, you know."

"Uh oh. Not the 'I'm going to get Sentarou drunk if that's the last thing I do.' routine. Now you just stay away from me, you hear? I've just been promoted to Ensign and I don't need a court-martial on my record before I depart!"

"All right. I hear you, you party-crasher. I'll just toast a few drinks in your name, eh? Then again, maybe I'll just replace your water with synthehol. After a few glasses, it'll be just as good as getting you drunk on a single-malt whiskey! Plus, the good part is that you don't even know you're drinking it!"

"Hey! Don't you dare! Remember the time I placed an entire box of Alverian Dung Beetles in that little drawer in your closet?" countered Sentarou, winking at Ryu with a hint of satisfaction. "I don't think I should continue any more than necessary, do I?"

"Okay! Okay! Relax! I was just joking! Those things smelled of dung for a month! To top it off, that was the entire stock of them! The girls all just ran away the moment I came near them!"

"Glad you remember. As I recall, you were scratching your pants during the entire month of lectures. I simply loved that look on Captain Janeway's face when she singled you out to answer her question on Borg hive mentality and then you suddenly started to scratch your unmentionables in front of the whole class. That was simply hilarious!"

"Don't give me that! It was bad enough as it was when I had to face the Disciplinary Board after that one."

"Heheheheheh," chuckled Sentarou. "A fine bit of work there, Lieutenant."

"How do you know I was assigned the rank of Lieutenant? I was standing in front of the postings board all along!"

"Well, how else would you be so happy and reminiscent at the same time? Unless you had more than one thing to be happy about."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Well, don't let me detain you any longer, _Ensign_. I guess you need to get packing soon, eh?"

"Well, _Lieutenant_. You had better run along and get drunk, eh?"

"You got that right! Look, I may not be around to see you off. So I'd like to say goodbye now. Good luck, Sentarou. It was great to be your roomie for so long. Keep in contact, you hear?"

"Same to you, Ryu. Good luck to you too. Take care of yourself too, okay?"

"Right. Well, so long, Sentarou."

"Good bye, Ryu."

With that the two men shaked hands and parted on their own separate ways. Towards a future which none of them could ever foresee………

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

The shuttle rocked violently for a few moments as it escaped Earth's atmosphere. But when it all settled down, the stars of space greeted the eye as far as it could see. _'What wonders and new life exist beyond this shuttle?'_ wondered Sentarou, as the shuttle drew closer to the imposing bulk of the _San Francisco Fleet Yards_ loomed beside the shuttlecraft's windows. 

"Sentarou-kun, what is that ship over there in spacedock?"

"That's the _U.S.S. Hope_. One of the more recent _Sovereign_-class vessels. When _Voyager _returned from the Delta Quadrant, she was still in the pre-construction process. Now that the Transphasic torpedoes and Ablative armour is spreading around the fleet, the _U.S.S Hope _is being refitted with it. I'm expecting she will come out by the end of this month."

"Hope… Hope… Sounds awfully familiar………" muttered Skuld to herself.

"Nah. You probably saw it in the database."

"No. I think I met her before."

"Hope is a 'she'? Well, how did she look like?"

"Well, for one thing, she is a lot younger than I am and for some strange reason, she looks a lot like my elder sister, Belldandy………"

"It's probably just your imagination. See that ship over there with the 4 warp nacelles? That's the _Prometheus_-class starship, the _U.S.S. Tripartite_. Pretty fitting name, eh? She just finished construction less than two days back and now they're taking her for her maiden test run of the engines and weapons. Right beside it, can you see that _Intrepid_-class ship over there?"

"Yeah."

"It's the _U.S.S. Revolution_."

"Wait. Don't continue, I'm getting a precognitive flash here. Let me guess, the ship's captain has pink hair, has a fascination with swords and likes white roses, right? And her First Officer is kind of dark skinned, likes red roses and follows the Captain all around calling her Utena-sama, right?

"How in the world do you do that? That's all entirely correct! Did you find it in the database? Apparently, the captain's hair is natural. So the Academy never asked her to dye it back."   

"Yeah, well, you get these flashes of the obvious every now and then. How about our ship? I can't see her."

At this point, Skuld was interrupted when a chime sounded throughout the shuttlecraft. 

"This is your captain speaking. We are now approaching the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. If you would look towards the aft section of the windows, you will see the flagship of the Federation. In another minute, we will be docking with the _Enterprise_ after which an all-clear alarm will sound and all passengers may disembark."

"I find it amazing how three centuries later, all captains of personnel or civilian transports still sound like aircraft captains addressing a bunch of tourists." observed a peeved Skuld after the announcement ended.

"What's an aircraft? I haven't heard of it yet."

"Oh. Er, um, 20th century technology. Never mind it."

"Ah, okay." Replied a confused Sentarou. Sensing that maybe Skuld was trying to hide something from him.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Come on! We're late already!"

"All right, all right! It's just that the matter-antimatter fusion chambers here are sooooo interesting! Oooooh! Look at the warp coils on this one! Nice………" muttered a blissful Skuld as she briskly walked around the _Enterprise_'s Engineering Section. Looking and poking at interesting technology. In some cases, practically drooling over them. 

"Come on, Skuld! Captain Picard doesn't really like latecomers. Especially if they're just 'wet behind the ears' cadets! Come on!" urged a worried Sentarou. Seeing that Skuld still hadn't responded to his urging, he grabbed her arm and practically dragged Skuld out of Engineering. Later, Engineering crews would talk about how newly promoted Lieutenant was dragged out of Engineering screaming, "Warp coils! My beloved warp coils! Don't leave meeeee………"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Permission to enter the Briefing Room, Captain."

"Permission granted, Lieutenant. What is it you are dragging behind you?"

"This? Oh, um. Sorry sir." Apologized a sheepish Sentarou, as he released Skuld from his grasp. Whispering to Skuld from the corner of his mouth, he hissed, "Request permission to enter!"

"Uh? Oh, erm, permission granted." Replied a confused Skuld, still dazed from being dragged away from her own personal heaven.

"Not to me! To the captain! Oh man, I am in so deep trouble right now."

As Captain Picard watched the two Ensigns argue with each other, he grinned hugely. Although it was against his nature to let an argument start before the _Enterprise_ was released from Spacedock, there was something about the two Ensigns that made him laugh and want them to carry on. But after a while of bickering, he decided it was time for them to stop.

"Ensigns, Ensigns. Please. We are about to hold our pre-mission briefing and I would like you two to take your seats."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled both Skuld and Sentarou at Picard. After which they continued arguing. Less than a minute passed before they realised what they had just done. With great anxiety and haste, the two of them snapped to attention and apologized profusely to Picard. 

"Heheheh. At ease, Ensigns. I didn't take any offence. Now I should know how to deal with to two of you………"

Sharing a quick glance at each other, Skuld and Sentarou started to sweat nervously. There was something in the way Picard said, 'Deal with the two of you.' That would make even a Fleet Admiral start to organize plans to get as far away from Picard as possible. Preferably a nice vacation to the Delta Quadrant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce the new additions to the _Enterprise_. Ensigns Sentarou Kawanishi and Skuld……… What was your last name?"

"Er, there's none sir. Skuld is both my first and last name."

"Very well. As I was saying, Ensigns Sentarou Kawanishi and Skuld will be joining us from today as permanent additions to Engineering. A few more new additions to our crew will be arriving shortly. Why don't you two Ensigns familiarize yourself with the rest of the Command Staff?"

Looking around the oval-shaped table of the Briefing Room, Skuld could see four other people sitting around the table. Two of them started to get up at the same time, resulting in a few curses when they banged their knees against the table. Hopping awkwardly towards her, they both stuck out their hands and introduced themselves simultaneously. Stopping before they could even get halfway in their names, they looked at each other in incomprehension before a red-shirted man waved the yellow-shirted one to stop first. Sticking out his hand, he introduced himself.

"Um, hi. I'm Commander William T.Riker. The _Enterprise_'s First officer. The man beside me is Lieutenant Geordi LaForge. Chief Engineer of the _Enterprise_. If I'm right, then he will be the boss for the both of you." treating both Sentarou and Skuld to one of his trademark grins.

"Nice to meet the both of you. I take it you already seen Engineering?"

"How did you know?" asked a surprised Sentarou.

"Well, for one thing, I could hear somebody screaming something about warp coils all the way from Engineering."

"But that's five decks down!" replied an incredulous Skuld. "You should be a superhuman to hear that!"

"Well, I didn't claim I was a superhuman did I? Besides, everybody here could hear it really clearly from Engineering."

At this point, Skuld started to take a renewed interest in the carpet, blushing furiously with shame. 

"Mumblemumble………warp coils………mumblemumble…"

"What was that, Lieutenant?"

"Um, nothing sir."

BEEP………

"Come in."

"Crewman Urd, Ensign Morisato Keichii, Acting Counsellor Belldandy and Lieutenant Rind reporting for duty, sir."

"Come on in, Ensign. Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce our new helmsman, Morisato Keichii.  Crewman Urd will be assisting Doctor Beverley Crusher. Our new Tactical officer, Lieutenant Rind and our acting Counsellor, Belldandy. Until Commander Deanna Troi returns from her teaching stint at the Academy, she will be our Counsellor for the duration of the period."

"Oneesan! What are you doing here! I thought………" but Urd waved Skuld into silence. They couldn't afford to reveal their identity at this time. Not in front of the entire Command Staff of the _Enterprise_. 

After the Command Staff exchanged pleasantries with each other, Picard waved to them to take their seats. Cutting to the chase, he explained the latest mission for the _Enterprise_.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Less than 24 hours ago, survey vessels detected a wormhole forming in an uninhabited region of space near Sector 001. As the nebula surrounding the wormhole prevented any thorough scans, nothing concrete about its destination could be found. But from what scans have shown, it is highly possible that it may lead to the Delta Quadrant," Picard waited for a moment to let this last statement to sink in before continuing. "As a result, Starfleet has despatched the _Enterprise_ to rendezvous with the _U.S.S Prominence_. A _Nova_-class starship that was specially refitted with upgraded sensor technology just for this mission. Since it is highly possible that the wormhole may lead to Borg space, Starfleet has decided to attach two leading experts on the Borg. Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Seven of Nine and _Voyager_'s EMH, The Doctor."

As Skuld shook hands with Seven, she noticed a Borg optical implant around her left eye. 'What did the Borg do to her?' thought Skuld. Just before she felt her fingers being crushed from the handshake. 

"OOWWWWW!!! That really hurts!!!" yelled Skuld as she favoured her right hand.

"I am sorry, Ensign. I was told by The Doctor that a firm handshake is customary when shaking hands with people you have just met."

"Oh really?" said Skuld as she took a sideways look towards a balding man dressed in the current Starfleet Medical uniform, who seemed very uncomfortable under Skuld's withering stare.

"Well, I told her that is correct. But not when you have Borg implants enhancing your strength." Muttered the embarrassed looking Doctor as he shook hands with Sentarou and then Skuld.

"If I have injured you in any way, Lieutenant, then you have my apologies." said Seven, cocking an eyebrow at Skuld.

"Um, that's all right. No need to apologise." replied Skuld.

"Now that the pleasantries have been exchanged, I'm afraid we really have to get things moving. We rendezvous with the _U.S.S Prominence_ in 2 days. Take your stations everybody." interrupted Picard, getting up from his chair and moving towards the door. Seeing this, all bridge staff started to get up too.

"Excuse me, Captain. But both Ensign Sentarou and me are posted to Engineering. But whose the bridge liaison?"

"I tell you what, Ensign. Why don't the two of you take turns? Since both of you are so good engineers, I suppose this suitable compromise will work out. As for who will be the bridge's Engineering Liaison for this mission, the two of you can sort it out for yourselves." replied Picard. Before he resumed his journey to the bridge, with the rest of the Bridge Staff trailing behind him. As Belldandy passed Skuld, she gave Skuld a short hug and a smile before she continued walking.

Both Skuld and Sentarou stood there in the Briefing Room until everybody filed out. When they had gone, the two of them looked at each other. None of them spoke for a minute until Skuld broke the silence by saying, "Coin toss?"

"What's a coin?"

"Never mind. Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Sounds good to me."

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

_In Engineering………_

"Ensign Sentarou reporting for duty, sir."

"At ease, Ensign. I'll tell you what. Since I run a pretty informal section, I'll just call you Sentarou and you can just call me Geordi or Lieutenant. By the way, why is there a red handprint on your cheek?"  
  
"Er… A slight misunderstanding, sir."  
  
"Look forward to hearing about it when this is over."  
  
"Yes sir." replied an embarrassed Sentarou. As he walked towards his Engineering station.  
  


*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

_Back at the Bridge…_

"Ensign Skuld reporting for duty, sir. Permission to enter the bridge?"

"Permission granted, Ensign. I take it that Ensign Sentarou will be the Engineering liaison for our next mission?"

"Yes sir. We sorted it amongst ourselves like two civilised people."

"Glad to hear it. Although what was with the shout of 'Aw! I almost had you that time!' It sounded like somebody wasn't very happy with the arrangements."

"No sir. It was all in the name of sportsmanship."

"Really. I thought I heard somebody being slapped."

"Trick of the air waves, sir. Must be the air support systems."

"Indeed, Lieutenant. Take your seat. Mister Data, set a course for Sector 005. Warp 9.5. Engage………"

So the _U.S.S Enterprise_ leapt to warp, heading for its rendezvous with fate. Out amongst the stars………

End of Chapter Two

                            

  
  


  
   
 


	3. Neo Skuld Trek: First Strike

Writer's Note: Thank you all for the warm comments. With the correction given by Ghost In The Machine, I've changed Ten-Forward to Eleven-Forward. Thank you for pointing out that mistake. I hope my future chapters will be just as good as you want them to be. I'll do my best to ensure that your expectations will become my goal. Although I haven't done this before, but… Ah! My Goddess and Star Trek: The Next Generation does not belong to me. But I thank the wonderful people who brought it to us. Please feel free to give any comments, critiques etc. Thank you all!

Neo Skuld Trek

First Strike

A comedian once said, "There are more than one hundred elements, but the most important is the element of surprise. Boo!"

But what he didn't know was that the same could be said for war. As well as walking in on rather private and sometimes, intimate moments. Leading to embarrassing and often highly painful situations. Usually involving hot springs, sake and young females wrapped in towels. Some of them even possessing incredible superhuman strength despite their small size.  

Some people have all the luck, eh?

  *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

In a commune of a million voices, only five voices spoke out against the roar of silence. A million voices, doing the bidding of the lone voices, with a single purpose, to assimilate all beings.

_"Report, Two of Five. How bodes the war against Species 8472?"_

"My apologies, my Queen. When Captain Janeway foiled our attempt to assimilate her and whatever knowledge of resisting Species 8472, we were left defenceless. Already our area of space is slowly being devoured. Countless Cubes and minor Nexuses have been lost."

"Unfortunate news. Three of Five, report the situation in the Alpha Quadrant."

"The Federation is unaware of our presence, my Queen. Already we are gaining a foothold in the Federations' region of space. However, we are unable to push forward due to the lack of resources."

"Very well. Pull back our forces, Three of Five. We will no longer maintain a presence in the Alpha Quadrant."

"I am sorry, my Queen? Did you state that we will withdraw our presence in the Alpha Quadrant?"

"You are correct. We will withdraw our presence."

"But… My Queen…"

"You will comply, Three of Five."

"Indeed, my Queen. Where do you wish for our forces to be relocated?"

"Withdraw our forces to the outer edge of the Gamma Quadrant. Await further instructions there."

"Yes. My Queen. I will depart now to do your bidding."

"Two of Five. You will assemble whatever available forces and deploy them at Sector 403. There is a high concentration of Omega molecules in that region. Construct a Transwarp Conduit there and set its destination to Sector 001."

"We are to attack the Federation, my Queen?"

"Indeed. Divert all available resources to the Conduit's construction. When we destroy the Federation, we can assimilate the technology needed to resist Species 8472."

"Immediately, my Queen."

_'Soon, it will all be over, __Locutus. Soon, you will rejoin the Collective…'_

  *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Of all the bars in the world and she walks into mine…"

"I am sorry, Lieutenant. But I believe that this isn't your bar, instead it is Guinan's Eleven-Forward. Come to it, I seriously doubt if this is actually a bar. Instead, it is…"

"Figure of speech, Data. Just a figure of speech. But my point is, you see that crewman sitting by the bar table over there? Why, oh why does she have to be here of all places?"

"This is a free society, Lieutenant. Everybody is allowed to go wherever he or she wants to go."

"Yes, Data. I am fully aware of that. By the way, how many times have I told you to call be Geordi when we are off duty?"

"I am sorry… Geordi… Unless my optical implants are malfunctioning, I believe you are referring to Crewman Urd."

"That's right, Data. My goodness, I never seen anybody so beautiful…"

"If I recall correctly, Geordi, you said that over 20 times during the course of every shore leave or whenever a new member is added on to the ship."

"Er… Yeah… Anyway, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever saw in my entire life."

"In fact, I believe that you are in what most humans refer to as 'Your prime of your life'. So I find it confusing as to how you can say your entire life when you haven't even experienced part of it?"

"Sigh. Data, remind me again why can't you take a human saying…"

"I am sorry, Geordi."

Eleven-Forward. The _U.S.S Enterprise-E_'s most popular spot for off duty personnel to just sit back and chill. In a colloquial sense, of course. Newly rebuilt onboard the _Enterprise-E_ after its previous incarnation was destroyed along with the _Enterprise-D_, it is still a lounge run by Guinan, the same meeting place for all informal and diplomatic functions, the same place where anybody can drink like crazy and still don't get drunk. But one person here is trying to get drunk. Very unsuccessfully.

"Ptttph… You call this your strongest drink here? I call this fruit juice! That's what I call it!" complained Urd. Surrounded by an entire forest of glasses that was probably made by a glassblower with hiccups. A few of them had a small paper umbrella in it. One of them even had a small, green _olive_.

"Listen honey. All the drinks here are made with synthehol. It's not my fault you don't like it. In fact, this is the first time anybody has ever complained to me!" replied Guinan. Her bartender's pride seriously hurt by Urd's complaint.

"Fine. Whatever. Just get me something with _real_ alcohol in it. If you can't whip that up, the least you can do is get me another of that drink you gave me just now. There are some things I trying really hard to forget right about now…"

"Hmmm… Here you go, honey. Aldorian Ale with the whole complete works. One of the very few bottles I have that doesn't use synthehol."

"Gimme!" shouted an eager Urd. Grabbing the bottle before Guinan could pour it into a glass. Tipping her head back, she drank it without even pausing to swallow. Finishing up the last drop of ale, she plonked the now empty bottle on the bar top with a certain finality to it. "Good. Now that is what I call good stuff. Got anymore?"

"Anymore? Are you kidding honey? One bottle is enough to make anybody kneel over!"

"Yeah well, I could always hold my liquor. Pour me another glass."

"Synthehol or alcohol?"

"What's the difference. Just me give another."

"Here you go honey."

"Egg yolk and ketchup? I ain't even drunk yet!"

"You are now. Look, what happened to you today? No crewman ever gets this drunk on her first day onboard."

"Yeesh. Seems like being a nurse to Dr. Crusher is like trying to help a rock die. She doesn't need it! That woman won't even let me off when I mess up!"

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much. Just accidentally mixed up that stool sample of a rare type of Alvanian Cave Sloths with her coffee. I mean, it was black all right! Anybody could mix up black coffee with a stool sample! Especially if it was side by side to one another!"

"No wonder. Here's another glass."

"Thank you."

Out in the doorway in front of Eleven-Forward, came the sound of bickering voices. Seemingly drawing ever closer towards the door, which slid open to reveal…

"Look! It's not my fault you got EPS cleaning duty down in Engineering!" yelled Skuld.

"Well, excuse me, bridge bunny! Who was the one who told me to open EPS hatchway 4?" replied Sentarou.

"I didn't know it was going to give out sparks!"

"'Didn't know it was going to give out sparks', my foot! Lucky for you it wasn't so serious!"

"All right! I said I was sorry, okay?"

"All right, apology accepted. Hey, isn't that Crewman Urd? What is she doing with that bottle?"

"Erm, never mind that. Look, Sentarou-kun, I need to tell you something. First, go and find a place for us."

"'Us'?"

"'Us'."

"Er… Okay. I'll be sitting near the view port over there."

"Good." replied Skuld, taking a deep breath before turning towards Urd. 'I have to tell him now. Right now before he gets the wrong idea. He doesn't remember anything from our universe, he must remember, if not, then we'll all be stuck here…'

"Hey, Urd. Stop drinking yourself into oblivion. Sentarou is here already."

"Oh? You two lovebirds made up so quickly? You guys were arguing all the way here."

"I AM NOT HIS LOVEBIRD!!" screamed Skuld. Causing many heads to turn towards her, including Sentarou's. Making her blush furiously. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she said, "Look! Just come over already, will you?"

"But Belldandy and Keichii aren't here yet!"

At this point, the doors opened to reveal Belldandy and Keichii walking hand in hand, chatting excitedly as they walked past two crewmembers chatting about the best place to spend their next shore leave. Preferably drunk while being surrounded by fawning girls. Although that's a dream only achieved in the midpoint between being sober and having a hangover while you ponder over what you did the to the sofa the night before. Pulling out a chair for Belldandy and waiting for her to sit down, Keichii sat on a chair he took from a nearby table and turned to Skuld.

"Well, we're all here. Have you explained everything to him yet?"

"Not yet. I've been waiting for you and oneesan to arrive first before starting."

"Explain? Starting what? Skuld, what is going on?"

"Sigh. All right. I'll say this once and only once. You don't belong here."

"What? I was distracted by that loud bang over by that bar."

"Urd! Step away from the bar! Put the bottle of Aldorian Ale on the table, put your hands behind your head and step away very _slowly_ from the bottle," shouted Skuld, turning towards the source of the noise.  

"Never! You'll have to kill me before I'll do that! VIVA LA RESISTANCE!" shouted a drunken Urd, waving the bottle as only a drunk can.

"All right. Never mind her. She does that every time we put her near a bottle. Anyway, where were we?"

"I lost you about the bit after 'I'll say this once and only once'."

"Ah. Right. Listen very carefully, for I'll say this once and only once…" with that, Skuld paused in mid-sentence as she realised that she just repeated herself. Shaking her head, she pressed on with a sigh. "Look… are you looking at me?"

"Uh? Oh, I'm so sorry. The Doctor and Seven just walked in."

"Will you stop looking at Seven, you hentai? I'm talking to you!" said Skuld as she twisted Sentarou's right ear so he could face her.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, stop it, stop it! I'm listening! I'm listening! Now will you let go? That really hurts!"

"Hmmph. Now listen closely. You don't belong here."

"I don't?"

"You don't. Now, look. Promise you won't scream or anything like that."

"I promise."

"No sudden sweatdropping or falling out of your chair?"

"No."

"No outrageous yelling and accusations of being some kind of liar or repeated denial of your every existence or of the fabric of time and space."

"None… Hold on, did you say repeated denial of my existence and the fabric of time and space?"

"Never mind, got carried away. Now look. You know I'm a goddess, right?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"  
  


"Just wanted to see if you're still with me. Now, Counsellor Belldandy, Crewman Urd and Lieutenant Rind are also goddesses. Don't shout!" said Skuld, as she quickly clamped her hand over Sentarou's mouth to stop the inevitable burst of denial. 

"Mmmpft!" mumbled a surprised Sentarou as he struggled under Skuld's grip.

"Now, I'm going to release my hand from your mouth. Promise me you won't shout."

"Mmpft."

"Right. Now… Don't shout!" yelled Skuld, quickly clamping her hand over Sentarou's mouth before he could shout again.

"Mmpfthmpfth!"

"Now, look. This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to remain placing my hand over your mouth until I have finished and I know you won't shout again. All right. Now, the four of us are goddesses. Crewman Morisato is just a tag along."

"Hey! I resent that remark!" said Keichii teasingly. 

"I mean it. Now. See here. You, Sentarou don't belong to this temporal-dimensional thread."

"Mfpthmmptfh?"

"In English? That means you don't belong here. You belong to the 20th century with us. The existence of the Federation is a possible result of different events or causes. Remember your Temporal Science classes?"

"Mmpfth."

"Good. You're halfway there to understanding what is going on. See, for every cause in the Present, my oneesan Belldandy's realm, there are infinite results in the future. Thus, using the same principal of Temporal cause and effect, every event in the present affects the future and creates a new dimension that might be ultimately be caused should a right sequence of events occur. Now, this Federation dimension was created sometime back by a sequence of events back in the Present of the 20th century. But because I built a machine that destroyed the Space-Time Continuum and although Yddgrasil managed to repair it in the end, you somehow got transferred to this future time thread. Because of this, I was sent in to get you back to your rightful place. According to the plan, you were supposed to request that you get brought back home, with that, I could then get out with you. But noooo…" said Skuld, dropping her voice to a menacing whisper and bringing her eyes level to Sentarou's own terrified pair. "Somebody had to request that **I** had to remain forever at your side. Well, how you like that, _Ensign_? Now we're all stuck here until Yddgrasil can get us out of here!"

"Mmmfpth! Mmmptfht, mmprfht, pffth!"

"No, you baka! It's a one-way trip unless you had requested that I grant you your wish to go home. Now you even had to drag my oneesan into this! Arrgh! I'm stuck forever in this time thread with no way out! Unless some miracle happens!"

"Mmfpth?"

"Gomen-nasai, Senatarou-san. Kami-sama cannot intervene unless it involves the complete destruction of existence in the multi-universe. Any help from Him cannot be expected unless in extreme circumstances." said Belldandy, shaking her head at Sentarou's muffled question. "I wish there was some other way as well, but since Yddgrasil can't find any way out for us, we are stuck here for the rest of this existence in the multi-universe."

At this, the whole table was silent until a pleasant tenor voice penetrated their thoughts and pushed the matter aside. Not to mention pushing away Skuld's hand from Sentarou's mouth.        

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"That was a wonderful performance, Doctor."

"Oh no, Captain. The praise should go to Seven and Lieutenant Commander Data. Their willingness to join me in a rendition of 'You are my sunshine' and other 20th century folk songs was instrumental in this little success. Else I would be too nervous to sing solo," replied The Doctor. 

"Well, according to Captain Janeway, you would have sung solo nonetheless." 

"I'm sorry, Captain Picard?"

"Nothing, Doctor. Nothing at all," replied Picard. Chuckling to himself as he left the confused Doctor in the turbolift wondering what exactly did he mean by that.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Captain, we are reaching the rendezvous point with the _U.S.S Prominence_."

"Slow to 1/8 impulse, Ensign Morisato," ordered Picard. Turning to Data, he said, "Lieutenant Commander, open a channel with the _Prominence_."

"Aye, Captain. Channel open."

"Very well. This is Captain Picard of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ hailing the captain of the _U.S.S. Prominence_. Please respond."

"This is the captain of the _Prominence._ It's a pleasure to see you again, Captain Picard. Didn't see you at the annual Admiral's Ball?"

"Yes. Well, I was busy," replied Picard. Looking at the friendly face of Captain Michael Harrison of the _Prominence_, he couldn't help but to allow himself a small smile at that last remark. After all, he was notorious for doing everything possible to avoid going to the Admiral's Ball, to the point of even paying an Ensign assigned to keep his early leave a secret. So far, he hadn't tried faking his own death to avoid it. Maybe this year perhaps…

"So tell me, Captain Harrison. What are the results of the preliminary scans?"

"Well, Captain Picard, scans indicate that they do lead into the Delta Quadrant. But as to where exactly do they go, we haven't got the faintest idea."

"Very well. Shall we enter to scan the other end of the wormhole, Captain Harrison?"

"I wouldn't mind, Captain Picard. However, I would like to mention to you that we're weaker that you are."

"Of course, Captain Harrison. Follow my lead and enter only when we inform you that it is all clear. Lieutenant Data, set a course for the wormhole. Engage…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Hey. Haven't I seen you before?" asked Guinan. Looking a black robed figure at her bar table.

"ME? NO. NO. OF COURSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME. NOT MANY PEOPLE DO ANYWAY," replied the black robed figure

"Yeah. But you're not wearing the standard Starfleet uniform."

"I'M NOT? I MEAN, OF COURSE I AM PART OF THE CREW. BUT I LIKE TO WEAR THIS ON MY, ERM, OFF-HOURS."

"You sure seem strange. You new here? I haven't seen you before."

"IT'S, ER, MY FIRST TIME HERE. YES. IT'S MY FIRST TIME HERE. COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS THE U.S.S. PROMINENCE?"

"Well, no. This is the U.S.S Enterprise. See the shadow to the left outside that viewport? That's the U.S.S Prominence."

"AH. THANK YOU. DO YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE ANY CURRY?"

"Chicken or assorted?"

"ASSORTED?"

"You do not want to go near there, that's a piece of very good advice. Trust me on that one."

"ALL RIGHT. CHICKEN, THEN."

"Coming right up," replied Guinan. Turning towards the freezer to take out the food. 'Maybe I'm just tired. But that fellow really looks familiar. Not to mention very, VERY, thin.' thought Guinan. As she turned to make some curry. 

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Captain, two minutes till wormhole entrance."

"Affirmative, Data. Red alert, all sections. Full shields and weapons."

"Red alert sounded, Captain. Shields at 100%. Weapons are ready to fire," came Rind's reply.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Rind. Ensign Morisato, increase speed to 1/2 impulse. All hands, brace for wormhole entry."

"We are entering the wormhole in 10 seconds, sir."

"Thank you, Mister Data. Now to see what is on the other side…" 

So the U.S.S. Enterprise leapt into the wormhole leading to unknown space beyond…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Tactical Cube 6041, secure spacial grid 5679 from Species 8472. A portal from fluidic space is opening. Divert from your current task to seal off the breach."

"Acknowledged," came the dismembered voice originating from a million voices speaking as one. 

"My Queen. Sector 403 is almost secure. We will being construction of the Transwarp Conduit shortly."

"You have done well, Two Of Five."

"Thank you, my Queen…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Captain, we are almost out of the wormhole. ETA is 50 seconds." Reported Data from his station. 

"Understood, Mister Data."

"Captain! Long-range scanners have just returned. We are picking up… One Borg Cube of an unknown version and a Species 8472 bio-ship! They are currently engaged in battle, but they will pick us up soon!" reported Rind. Reading off the stream of incoming data at a rapid pace.

"Lieutenant Rind, did you have the nanoprobe torpedoes added to our armaments?"

"Aye, Captain. They are ready to deploy at a moment's notice."

"Very well. When we exit the wormhole, target the 8472 vessel and fire a full spread of the torpedoes. Also prepare the Transphasic torpedoes and target them at the Borg vessel."

"Aye, Captain."

"Seven, have the Borg detected us?"

"Affirmative, Captain. The Borg vessel has picked us up in their scans."

"Guess the cat is out of the bag. Inform Captain Harrison of the situation. Now to wait and see…"

"Captain, we have exited the wormhole…" reported Data. Just before the ship lurched violently to one side…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"What's going on!" shouted a slightly dazed Sentarou, picking himself up after being knock over by the last impact.

"No time for explanations, Ensign! Help stabilize the warp core! We haven't got enough time! Move it!" shouted Geordi, running towards a nearby console and furiously started to enter command after command.

"Uh, yes sir!" replied Sentarou. Dashing off towards a console as well. Although as he ran, he noticed a black-robed figure from the corner of his eye eating curry. Chicken, to be precise. Or at least I think it was chicken… Quite possibly with named pieces of a feathered bird that goes 'cluck' every five minutes… Perhaps maybe not… 

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Two Of Five, what is the meaning of this attack by the Federation? You reported this region of space secure 2 minutes ago. Why are our Cubes being attacked?"

"I apologize, my Queen. We did not expect the Federation to attack us so suddenly."

"Remember never to make any assumptions again. All nearby vessels converge at spacial grid 5679 and destroy any Federation vessels. Crush them entirely. The grid must be secured now…" 

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Captain! The 8472 bio-ship is damaged! It is now retreating back into fluidic space. The Borg vessel is also destroyed," reported Rind. Brushing the sweat out of her hair.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Good job."

"Captain, scans reveal that the wormhole is destabilizing. It is degrading at a rate of 2% every minute. It will last long enough for the U.S.S Prominence to exit to our end. But it'll only hold in a stable condition for only one ship to return."

"Hmm… We don't have the technology to take the scans the _Prominence_ was refitted for. We just have to take out chances… Inform Captain Harrison that the area is secure. After that, patch me through with Captain Harrison on a secure channel. We need to form a plan. I'll be in my ready room. Commander Riker, you have the Bridge."

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"My Queen, we have detected the source of the Federation's incursion. A wormhole formed 24 hours before we arrived in our present coordinates. Although it is degrading at a rate of 2% every minute, it is possible to utilize the wormhole if our cubes can reach there in time and establish a small presence in the Alpha Quadrant." 

"Very well, a beachhead in Federation space will distract and damage the Federation long enough for the Collective to attack. However should the wormhole collapse before we arrive, we will continue with our present objective. Destroy the Federation presence. We must maintain the element of surprise if we are to crush the very heart of the Federation…"

"At once, my Queen. At once…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

BEEP…

"Come in."

"Captain, the U.S.S Prominence has safely exited the wormhole and is currently taking sensor sweeps of the sector. Their estimated time of completion is another 5 minutes."

"Thank you, Seven. Has the secure communication link been established?"

"Yes, Captain. Captain Harrison is now on the other line."

"Thank you, Seven. That is all."

"Yes sir," replied Seven. Turning around and exiting through the door.

"Computer, patch Captain Harrison through."

"Affirmative. Communication uplink has been established."

"Hello, Captain Harrison. I trust you are briefed on the current situation?"

"Indeed, Captain. Luckily, we will be out of here in less than 5 minutes."

BEEP…

"Captain Picard, your presence is required on the bridge." Chirped Riker's voice from Picard's combadge.

"I'm sorry, Harrison. We'll talk later."

"Sure, Picard. I'm needed on the bridge as well," replied Harrison. Cutting off the transmission and replacing his image with the Federation emblem. 

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Status report," ordered Picard, entering the bridge in a brisk walk, while the lights around him began to glow dim and slightly red. 

"Captain, more Borg vessels are approaching. Even with Transphasic torpedoes, we cannot hope to hold them off for long." reported Seven. Keeping her eyes trained on the screen before her.

"Keep me updated, Seven. Lieutenant Rind, I need all the talent you have to fend off the Borg for a while. Can you manage it?"

"Aye Captain. But there are too many targets and there is not enough manoeuvring room to initiate evasive manoeuvres without exposing the U.S.S Prominence to Borg attacks," pausing mid-sentence in her report, Rind looked up from her console, "They aren't equipped with anti-Borg technology, Captain."

"Hmm… Take them out one at a time, Lieutenant. Seven, how long do we have before the wormhole closes?"

"Another 7 minutes. The U.S.S Prominence reports that they are 90% complete with scans."

"Very well…" replied Picard, just before the ship violently lurched to it side. Causing a few console panels to blow out and throwing Picard to his side, bruising his ribs as he banged against the bridge railings. "Ummfpt… Damage report!" he shouted over the din as damage control teams fought to keep the sparks from spreading.

"Captain! Shields are down to 10% but are holding! Decks 4 to 6 report minor hull fractures, decks 7 and 8 report EPS conduit failure!" shouted Data, fingers flying rapidly over the console before him.

"Seven! How many Borg vessels opened fire on us?"

"Approximately 10 vessels, Captain. Wait… Captain! There were another 10 Borg vessels that split off earlier from the same group that attacked us!"

"Their target?"

"The U.S.S Prominence, sir…"  

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Damage report!" shouted Captain Harrison. Hanging on for dear life as his ship rocked violently from the Borg's last attack.

"Captain! Our shields are down. Structural Integrity Field is now at 5%. But we won't last long at this rate!"

"Diana! What are the status of the sensor sweeps?" ordered Harrison. When Diana did not respond, he began to fear the worst. Running quickly to Diana's side, he felt for a pulse on her neck, but there was none. Sliding her body back from the console, he saw her face horribly burnt when a console near her blew out. Feeling a sudden grip around his neck, he swallowed and turned towards the sensor console. Averting his eyes from Diana's body…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"The Borg are falling back, sir. I think we bloodied them!" reported Rind, still searching for targets to attack.

"Captain! We have an incoming message from Captain Harrison! Audio only!"

"Patch me through. Captain Harrison, how badly are you hurt?"

"Picard… The sensor sweeps are completed. I'm transferring the data to you now… But, Picard, we won't last the trip back. So I need you to do something. I need you to beam my crew to the _Enterprise_ and bring them back…" 

"Harrison! You're breaking up! Seven! Clear up the signal!"

"…I won't be able to make it, Picard… But the Federation needs this data… my crew back, please…" continued Harrison, but despite Seven's furious efforts to clear up the signal, the message continued to break up into random periods of static.

"Data! Begin immediate emergency beam up of all the _Prominence_'s crew! Seven, how much time do we have left?"

"Less than 2 minutes, Captain!"

"Captain! Beam up will be complete in 2 minutes, but Captain Harrison has turned off his combadge. I can't get a lock on him!" reported Data.

"No, Harrison! Gerodi, can you speed up the process?"

"I'm working on it, Captain! But there's a 40% risk of the molecular pattern destabilizing! And that's the lowest I can possibly bring it down to!"

"Captain, I may be able to decrease the chances that the destabilizing may not occur!" volunteered Skuld.

"Then do it. We don't have much time!" ordered Picard.

"Picard… Once everybody is out, get through the wormhole… I'll hold them off long enough for you to get out…"

"But Harrison, you won't last 10 seconds out here! Come on! Reactivate your combadge! We can get out together!"

"Negative, Picard. I won't. They killed Diana. I won't let them kill any more of my crew…"

"But Harrison, we can still get out together! You don't have to die needlessly!"

"Captain! Beam up is complete!" reported Skuld. 

"Sir, the Borg are resuming their attack! We have to get Captain Harrison out before the _Prominence_ is destroyed!" said Data. 

"The wormhole is less than 1 minute away from total degradation, Captain." 

"Goodbye, Picard. Go now…" said Harrison, cutting off the communication link for the last time…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Computer. Set a course for coordinates 4502 at full impulse and initiate warp core overload. Captain's Code: Harrison Omega Pi 7451."

"Course set. Overload in 40 seconds," replied the computer.

Looking at the now-empty bridge around him, Harrison smiled to himself. While around him, the computer intoned the final 10 seconds of the warp core overload. Just as a Borg Tactical Cube filled the viewscreen of the bridge…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Captain Picard, we are safely out of the Delta Quadrant."

"Set a course for Starfleet Command, Ensign Morisato. I'll be in my Ready Room…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Somewhere in a void of darkness between life and death… 

"Where am I?"

"CAPTAIN MICHAEL HARRISON, I PRESUME?"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"YOU'RE DEAD."

"Wait, tall, thin, bony, dressed in black, scythe… You're death, right?"

"NOT DEATH. IT'S _DEATH_. WITH A CAPITAL 'D'. I KNOW IT'S JUST A MINOR DIFFERENCE, BUT I LIKE TO GET IT RIGHT."

"Did my crew get out?"

"YES. BUT UNFORTUNATELY, YOU'RE DEAD."

"Oh, thank you. Say, what type of curry are you eating?"

"CHICKEN. WANT SOME?"

"Don't mind if I…" said Harrison as his spirit slowly dissolved into nothingness.

"I GUESS SHARING WILL ALWAYS BE OUT OF MY UNDERSTANDING…" observed Death, as he walked away to tend to the delicate balance between life and death. Of which he had a part. Of course, his job would be a lot easier if it wasn't for the fact that he just can't seem to finish his curry…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Returning from the memorial service held for Captain Michael Harrison and Ensign Diana Harrison, Picard sat heavily in his chair. Running his hands over his face and head, he removed his hands and realised that his sweat was mingled with his tears. Wiping his eyes with his dress uniform's handcuffs, he said aloud, "Computer, play Picard Program Omega Zero."

"Program initiated."

Turning to his computer, he began to type out a message:

_Captain Jean-Luc Picard_

_Starfleet Vessel NCC 1701-E U.S.S Enterprise_

_Code Red Alpha One Priority Message_

_Classified (Eyes Only): Starfleet admirals With Level 10 Security Clearance _

_RE: Imminent Borg invasion. Begin war preparations._

Around him, the strains of '_The Blue Danube_' began to play…

End of Chapter Three  

  


	4. Neo Skuld Trek: An Issue Of Mortality

Writer's Note: Thanks to Boogiepop for asking about Skuld's new growth. Because of that, I dedicate the onsen scenes to both Boogiepop and Andrew Joshua Talon. Emma K. Ward, I dedicate both the Death of Discworld and Susan Sto Helit to you. I also thank Ghost In The Machine for pointing out the new address of Ten-Forward. Hope you guys all enjoy it. As per usual, all thanks should go to the wonderful people who brought us Star Trek and Ah! Megami-sama. Thank you!

Neo Skuld Trek

An Issue Of Mortality 

It is said that Death is an antromorphic personification of death. The final Death behind the lesser death. The very same Death that is a member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The same tall, imposing figure, a bit thin around the robe, loves his curry, just don't give him assorted. That same Death.

But what is Death when he lives amongst the living?

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Captain's Log: Stardate 78904.2. Now with the Borg threat drawing ever closer, the Federation has decided the Enterprise-E should play a part in reinforcing our diplomatic ties with other major powers, but at the same time, continue with our mission of exploration. According to Seven Of Nine, a Borg Transwarp gate usually takes about 7 years to complete. But with the whole of Borg resources being poured into the project, its completion timeframe could very well be cut by 2 years, possibly more. That would give the Federation less than 5 years to prepare and rebuild our fleet, ever since it was severely damaged by the Dominion War. This time, we will not be caught unprepared. Already fleet production has increased to wartime standards, and large numbers of Federation fleets are being pulled back to Sector 001 from their respective postings. However, though beaten and defeated, the Dominion still remains a threat. I can only hope that they remain as peaceful as they have been since the end of the war…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Ahh… Onsen is so much better than taking a sonic shower, ne? Oneesan?"

"That's right, Skuld. I really have missed this a lot. How did you manage to get a hot spring bath into your quarters?" inquired Belldandy. 

"I… um…"

"Come on, Skuld. You should know better than try and keep a secret against your sisters," prodded Urd. 

"All right, I admit it… But it's too complicated… So why don't you have another cup of tea, oneesan?" said Skuld, quickly turning the line of inquiry 180 degrees around.

"Come on, Skuld! Out with it!" demanded Urd. Her face quickly becoming flushed from the heat and sake, which she conjured up before popping by. 

"Ah… I… um… manipulated the dimensional space in my quarters so that I could fit in a hot spring bath without taking too much space. After that it was just a simple matter of plumbing and magic."

"Plumbing? You never expressed any interest in that."

"Oh… I read up on it and such…" her face visibly nervous at the inevitable question which this line of inquiry would lead to. 

"Did you? All right, I'll leave this whole matter to rest. Let's enjoy ourselves, okay?" said Belldandy. Delicately sipping a cup of green tea.

"Yeah. You don't have a hot spring bath on a starship everyday, do you?"

Just as the three sisters began to relax, the door chime went off.

"Um… Er… Who's that?"

"The Big Bad Wolf. Now do you mind opening the door? I'm itching to get in," replied Rind.

"Oh, um… You sure nobody is following you?" inquired a nervous Skuld.

"I've checked. There's nobody out here in the corridor. Now, do you mind opening the door? It's getting very draughty out here," came the reply.

"Just what are you wearing if you feel so cold? Uniforms are quite warm actually."

"Well, to mortal eyes, I'm wearing the standard uniform, but I'm actually wearing a bathrobe. Now will you hurry up!"

"Oh! Come in quickly!"

"Thank you!" said Rind, stepping quickly from the deserted corridor into the comfortably hot atmosphere of Skuld's little onsen and changing to a modest towel behind a rice paper screen before stepping into the hot spring pool. 

"Ahh… Nothing beats onesen. Pass me a cup of sake, Urd."

"Didn't we just through with that line? Anyway, here's your cup. Enjoy it. There's plenty more where that came from."

"Thanks. Peorth has no idea what's she's missing…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Somewhere in Yddgrasil…

"Thank you very much for reminding me about that, Rind. Dang, it's getting really cold around here. Too draughty for my kind of uniform…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

BEEP…

"Who's that?"

"Skuld! Why is water dripping from the ceiling of my quarters?" shouted Sentarou, his voice audible even through the door.

"What! That's not supposed to happen!"

"Well, whatever it is, it's happening! Will you open up!"

"Er… Could you wait for a while?"

"No! The last time I left my room, it was half flooded! Half of all my padds have short-circuited because of the water!"

"SKULD! YOU TOLD US THE WHOLE PLUMBING ISSUE WAS TAKEN CARE OF!" shouted both Urd and Rind.

"I did! I just don't know where I went wrong!"

"Whatever it is you guys are talking about in there, I'd like to know what's going on!"

"It's um… NOTHING!" shouted all four goddesses. Blushing furiously at the thought of a guy coming in at this point of time.

"Hey, Sentarou-san, what are you doing out here?" asked Keichii, clearly audible from the inside of Skuld's quarters.  

"I've got water dripping from the ceiling of my quarters. The last time I checked, it already halfway flooded my quarters!"

"You too, Sentarou-san? Ne, Belldandy-san, what's wrong?"

"It's all right, Keichii-san! We'll come out in a while!" replied Belldandy. While behind her, Urd and Rind began to use violent hand gestures to demonstrate what they would do to Skuld if she didn't get rid of the onsen and the embarrassing outcome of Skuld's plumbing 'expertise'.

"'We'? What did she mean by 'we'?" asked a worried Keichii.

"All right, all right! I'll get rid of it! Just don't have to go into that much graphic detail of what you're going to do!" shouted Skuld, her expression one of much fear and terror at the unknown that awaited her.   

"Do it now or I'll make sure that graphic detail becomes reality!" snarled Urd.

"Fine, make sure you're all dressed. Because I sure as goodness don't wish to see your fat body, Urd!"

"Why you little…" began Urd.

"Now is not the time, Urd! Get dressed before the guys suspect something!"

From the corridor, Keichii and Sentarou could hear much shuffling, cursing and all of a sudden, a bright light emitted from behind the doors. Finally when the light subsidised, the door slid open to reveal three very embarrassed and red-faced goddesses. With their uniforms severely crumpled and winkled all over. All of them with towels wrapped around their hair.

"Where's Belldandy-san?" inquired Keichii. Curiosity for his loved one overriding his own personal questions of what in the world the goddesses were doing this time.

"She's, um, currently preoccupied with cleaning up," came Urd's reply, clearly out of excuses to cover up for the whole incident.

"Well, Skuld, can you enlighten me on what in the world just happened?" questioned Sentarou. Sarcasm dripping from every tone in his voice. Slipping into a 'bad-cop' routine of interrogation.

"Yeah, Skuld. What happened here? My room just got flooded through the ceiling?" said Keichii. Also slipping into the 'good-cop' routine as well.

"Why do I feel as if I'm being put up for interrogation?" asked Skuld.

"Because you are. Now what did you do this time?"

"Well… I built an onsen in my quarters after manipulating my quarter's surrounding dimensional space. Then… this happens…" trailed off Skuld's voice. 

"Sigh. I should I've known. All right. Next time, use the holodeck. If you can clear up our rooms, I'll leave this matter to rest," said Sentarou.

"Um, what's a holodeck?"

"Help clean up our rooms and I'll take you there, okay?"

"HAI!" shouted an excited Skuld as she clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and muttered some words. When she finished, she opened her eyes and said, "All done! Now can we go?"

"All right. All right… But will you stop squeezing me?" replied Sentarou. As he led the way to the holodeck…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Ensign Davis. We have detected a distress signal less than two light years from here."

"Thank you, Crewman. Crewman Mills, set a course for the distress signal. Crewman Rose, inform all off-duty personnel to report to the bridge. I'll inform the Captain of the situation…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Captain, we have reached the coordinates of the distress call."

"Data, any signs of the ship?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Put it on screen."

"On screen, Captain."

As the normally dark screen suddenly activated, the bridge could see a highly battered and bruised ship. Almost a derelict by itself. 

"Captain, the ship is hailing us."

"On screen, Data," as the view of the ship was replaced by a image of a human dressed in very dirty engineering overalls and rumpled hair. Looking as though he hadn't slept a wink for days. Surviving only caffeine. 

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _U.S.S Enterprise-E_ of the United Federation of Planets. We have come in answer of a distress call. Is anything the matter?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for coming to my rescue. I'm Doctor Nigel Bloomsburg. A scientist and part-time engineer. I was on my way to a deserted area of space to investigate an interesting anomaly when I was struck by a passing ion storm. Causing me to lose propulsion and shields. But sadly, my area of expertise falls very short of neither shields nor propulsion. So, in my haste to reach there, I activated my distress signal in the hopes that a vessel might come to my aid."

"Understood, Doctor Bloomsburg. I'll send an engineering team over shortly. _Enterprise_, out," replied Picard. Gesturing to Data to cut the channel. "Seven, Mister Sentarou, Data, Riker, I need you all in my ready room. Ensign Morisato, you have the Bridge. Inform me of any changes."

"Aye, Captain," came the replies as the group left their stations and proceeded to where they were needed. 

Stepping into the Captain's Ready Room, Sentarou looked around in amazement. 'So this is where Captain Picard holds all the major tactical decisions in the course of his career onboard the _Enterprise-E_.' thought Sentarou, casting his graze around the simple, yet, tastefully decorated Ready Room. Finally resting his graze upon a painting of Picard's forefather. Tearing his eyes away from the painting as the door closed behind the last one to enter, he focused his attention to Picard as he began to speak.

"Seven? Anything unusual?"

"Negative, Captain. Nothing exceptional occurred. However, there was a slight abnormal fluctuation in background radiation when we arrived. Although it has dissipated, we must be on our guard. Doctor Bloomsburg neglected to mention something. Either that or he is hiding something."

"Thank you, Seven. Mister Sentarou, coordinate with Engineering, Mister Riker and Mister LaForge. Assemble an away team. Seven, keep searching for the source of the disturbance. That is all," finished Picard. As he watched the four file out of the Ready Room to do their respective duties, he leaned back in his chair and looked out at the stars, lost in his thoughts…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"It's really nice for all of you to come and help me with all this. I do hope I'm not disrupting anything important, Captain."

"It's perfectly fine, Doctor Bloomsburg. We were just passing this area of space when we chanced upon your distress signal."

"I don't know how thankful I am for all your assistance."

"Relax, Doctor. I'm sure we'll have your ship ready to continue on its journey soon enough. Hopefully this anomaly won't be gone by the time we're done."

"Oh, it won't be, Captain. It'll still be around by the time I get there."

"It's nice to hear that, Doctor," replied Picard. Closely observing the Doctor's face for any signs of discomfort at his questions. 'A person's face will tell you a lot more than simple words can.' He learnt that a long time ago…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Notice this, Seven, the background radiations hit a disruption frequency of almost 90% when we first arrived here. Something which shouldn't have been caused by us dropping out of high warp or from any ion storm" remarked Skuld, as she and Seven poured over scans when they first arrived.

"Indeed. Long-ranged scans also detected an even higher disruption made from a possible unnatural source. But due to its lack of information, I cannot determine it's actual source."

"Well, it definitely not from any type of anomaly we've ever encountered."

"Then that would rule out almost everything else save for Doctor Bloomsburg's ship."

"But you said it yourself, his ship was damaged severely by an ion storm. Yet, somehow, his story doesn't hold true."

"Indeed, I did confirm its damage from an ion storm. But a natural ion storm that created this much radiation would also have damaged inhabited systems as it passed."

"Hold on, I'll run a search algorithm on natural anomalies that have somehow damaged any inhabited systems within a radius of, let's say, 200 light years."

"A prudent course of action. I'll increase the range as well."

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Tell me, Doctor. Are you married?" asked Picard, as they sipped tea in Bloomsburg's personal quarters.

"Uh? Oh. I'm sorry, Captain. My thoughts were miles away. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were married," repeated Picard, pointing to a photo at Bloomsburg's desk.

"That?" asked Bloomsburg, turning towards the object in question. "Oh. Yes. I was married. Twelve happy years of marriage. Never in mind did I doubt my marriage to her."

"What was her name, Doctor?"

"Diane. Diane Bloomsburg nee Thompson. I met here at Oxford University 20 years ago. At that time I was a wandering lecturer who was invited to lecture at Oxford on my trans-dimensional theories. I theorized that there is a separate dimension for all natural and supernatural beings. For example, ancient human gods and goddesses in one dimension, man and all organisms in this dimension, and the personification of death and all other things that man has ever imagined in his mind. I lectured there for two months before I met her. She was a student, young, inquiring and full of boundless energy. She came up to me after one of my lectures and drew me into a deep philosophical and scientific discussion of my theory. Slowly, we drew away from this line of conversation and began to talk about our personal lives. For once in my life, I felt an almost instantaneous attraction to her. Call it love if you like. But it's a feeling that's very hard to describe unless you have experienced it yourself. Have you ever felt that same way, Captain Picard?"

"Yes, Doctor. I have. Once. During my younger years at Starfleet Academy. But I'd prefer not to talk about it. Please tell me more, what happened to your wife?"

"Twelve years after I married her, she developed neural metaphasic shock. Despite treatment, she couldn't be cured. Finally, at the age of 43, she passed on…" said Nigel, gripping his mug of tea tightly and looked down. Even from Picard's angle, he could see tears of pain begin to run down his cheeks. Hurriedly, Picard placed his mug on another table and ran to Bloomsburg side. Patting him on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I had no intention of drudging up painful memories…"

"It…it's all right, Captain. I've learnt to deal with the pain. But sometimes, sometimes… it just gets too difficult…" sobbed Bloomsburg. As a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed him. Before Picard could say or do anything further, his combage beeped with an incoming message.

"Picard here. What's wrong?"

"Captain. We've finished repairs and are returning to the ship. Would you like to return with us?" asked Sentarou.

Glancing at the sobbing Bloomsburg, Picard responded, "No, Ensign. Tell Commander Riker that I'll return shortly…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Well, Seven? Find anything?"

"Negative, Ensign. No known reports of any unnatural anomalies were reported over the past two months."

"That just leaves the ship. But why? What did Bloomsburg do that would cause the background radiation to increase by 90%?"

"More to that question, Ensign. I've just detected a steady increase of background radiation and a subspace transition rebound."

"What? Seven, plug my console to sensors. I'm going to try something to test a little theory of mine."

"Ensign, need I remind you that now is not the time to test theories."

"No, Seven. If my theory is right, all this could mean a lot more than what we perceived it to be in the beginning…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Captain… Tell me something. Have you ever lain in bed at night, wondering what does life mean when there is death? What is the purpose of life when death is there, like your shadow forever lurking behind you, waiting… waiting just to take it all away. All you've ever known, all the people that you love, all your memories… Have you, Picard?" asked Bloomsburg. His voice strangely calm despite his emotional display not too long ago. 

"What do you mean, Bloomsburg?" replied Picard, surprised by the suddenly cold and cool attitude of Bloomsburg.

"Shouldn't the question be clear to you, Picard? Haven't you lost some loved one in your life?"

"Yes. I have Bloomsburg. But I believe, that life and death are more than just two decisions separating mortality and immortality. There's more to both life and death than what we perceive them to be. Just like the same question we ask ourselves, 'Is there more to life than just life?' I ask myself if death more than a mere ending of our lives. Is it just the mere discontinuation of our DNA? Or is it the beginning of life in another dimension of existence? We are but mere mortals, Bloomsburg. I cannot truly answer your earlier question."

"Then, have you really embarked on a quest to answer those questions? Does man's DNA not speak to him to solve the mysteries of life and death? To seek the answers to the questions that we do not understand? Curiosity, Picard, is what keeps man alive for so long. It's in our very genes, our mentality. We seek the answers to our questions. No matter what the cost."

"But if the cost is too high, is it worth continuing this quest to seek out the very answers that elude us?"

"No, Picard. No cost is ever too high…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"I knew it. I should have known this when this all began," muttered Skuld.

"What is it, Ensign?"

"Our good doctor is opening a dimensional rift. He's opening a portal to another dimension. Beyond our very own…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Picard. Do you believe in the occult?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Picard. There is the personification of one who holds the key to our questions. Death…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Is there any way to seal the dimensional breach, Ensign?"

"I'm sorry, Seven. Once it's open, it will remain open until the being that was summoned appears."

"How do you know this, Ensign?"

"Oh… You just theorize a little here and there…"

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"You mean you are planning to summon Death?"

"Yes, Picard. But there's a slight difference. I already have."

"Death is entering our dimension? At your very summon? Are you insane, Doctor?"

"No, Picard. I am not insane. Just very curious… But yes. I have invited Death to join us…"

Before he could go any further, a tall, imposing figure appeared before them. In a voice that rang out like tombstones being felled, he asked, "YES?"

"Um, before I ask you my question, why do you have a paper streamer and a cocktail stick in your hand?" asked Bloomsburg.

"I WAS AT A PARTY," replied Death looking as guilty as you can get when your face is a skull.

"Oh. I see. Anyway, back to topic, I wish to ask you what is your purpose?" 

"YOU DRAGGED ME HALFWAY ACROSS THE MULTI-UNIVERSE TO ASK ME THAT? VERY WELL. I AM THE BALANCE BETWEEN DEATH AND LIFE. WITHOUT ME, LIFE CANNOT EXIST. WITHOUT LIFE, I CANNOT EXIST. WE BALANCE AND COUNTER-BALANCE ONE ANOTHER. THAT IS MY PURPOSE. I AM THE RELIEVER OF THE PAIN WHEN IT IS TOO MUCH TO BEAR. AT THE SAME TIME, I AM THE BRINGER OF PAIN AND SORROW TO THOSE WHO LIVE."

"But life and death are one. How can the same entity who gives, also takes? Is it not injustice? What purpose does it serve? Cannot life be immortal? What point does it have when life is mortal? Life might as well never have existed if it should serve only a limited function."

"IF LIFE HAD NEVER EXISTED, THIS UNIVERSE, THIS SHIP, YOU, WOULD NEVER HAVE EXISTED. THE CONTRIBUTION OF ONE ORGANISM CONTRIBUTES TO THE COLLECTIVE ENTITY OF LIFE. AS SUCH, I COME TO ENSURE THAT WHEN AN ORGANISM HAS OUTLIVED ITS PURPOSE, IT DOES NOT WEAKEN LIFE AS A WHOLE…"

Throughout the whole exchange, Picard was held entranced by the philosophical discussion. Even should Death answer our questions of life, does it really mean that we should take his words for the whole of the truth? Or is life a many-faced aspect of existence? But his train of thought was interrupted when his combadge beeped for his attention. Tapping it quickly, he said, "Picard here."

"Captain. I suggest you beam out of there with Doctor Bloomsburg. Whatever he is using to generate the portal to admit Death is overloading. Energy signatures from his ship are beyond safety levels… We can…" before Skuld could finish her sentence, her voice was drowned out by static.

"Ensign! Ensign! Please respond!" repeated Picard. His only answer was static. Looking up at the slightly surreal exchange before him, he grabbed Bloomsburg's shoulder and jerked him towards the door. But shrugging off Picard's grip, Bloomsburg resumed his debate.

"Bloomsburg! Now is not the time to discuss philosophy! Your ship is going to overload and explode unless we don't get out of here!" shouted Picard, as he grabbed Bloomsburg's shoulder again.

"No! I have spent the past 10 years of my life attempting this! I will not fall short of understanding when my goal is before me!"

"Bloomsburg, you fool! Let's get out now! You can always try again later!"

"NOOO!!!! I WILL NOT!!!" screamed Bloomsburg as the ship exploded under the stress of the immense energy bottled within…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Less than a second before the ship exploded under the stress of the incredible forces trapped within, Picard felt his molecules slowly dissipate around him. Followed by the familiar spine-tingling sensation and when he reopened his eyes, he was looking up at the concerned face of Doctor Beverly Crusher. Getting up, he gently pushed Beverly away with a small smile and a wave of his hand. Turning to Sentarou, he asked, "Ensign… Did we get Doctor Bloomsburg out?"

"I'm sorry, Captain. When we lost your signal, we tried to clear it up. By the time we managed to accomplish it… Only you got out there before the ship exploded," answered Sentarou, in response to Picard's question. 

"Check for life-forms amongst the wreckage. He may have survived the explosion."

"Yes, sir."

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Where am I?"

"SHOULDN'T THE ANSWER BE OBIVIOUS TO YOU? YOU ARE IN THE VOID BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH, AND YOU ARE DEAD."

"Really? Oh well," said Nigel, shrugging his shoulders. "Funnily enough, this is the first time I've ever felt so good. Makes me feel like living life all over again…" trailed off Nigel's voice as his spirit slowly dissolved into nothingness.

"SORRY. I SUPPOSE IT'S A BIT LATE TO TELL YOU THIS, BUT I DON'T REALLY KNOW THE TRUTH BEHIND LIFE AND DEATH. IT'S JUST MY 'JOB', SO TO SPEAK. BUT I'M SURE YOU COULD USE MY WORDS WHEREVER YOU MAY BE GOING TO…" said Death, speaking to nobody. For a few minutes he was silent. Before he said, "OH BUGGER. I CAN'T GET HOME."

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Captain, no life-forms. He didn't make it," reported Sentarou.

"Very well, set a course to our former destination."

"Huh? Security, intruder alert on the bridge!"

"What?" cried Picard, turning around to see two bridge crewmen pointing their drawn phasers at a robed figure. But before he could speak, the figure said, "I WISH TO SEEK SHELTER."

"What do you mean?"

"AS YOU KNOW, I AM DEATH. MY REALM WAS BEYOND THAT PORTAL WHICH THE DOCTOR CREATED. NOW THAT IT HAS CLOSED, I HAVE FOUND MYSELF TRAPPED IN THIS DIMENSION. THUS, I WISH TO SEEK SHELTER ONBOARD THE ENTERPRISE. I HOPE THIS IS NOT TOO MUCH OF AN INCONVENIENCE…" said Death. 

"No, no. Of course not. It's perfectly fine," laughed Picard. "We will give you shelter until we devise a way to return you back to your dimension." Pointing to a crewman, he said, "Crewman Mills here will escort you to your new quarters. Deck 11, Section 5, if you please, Crewman Mills."

"Aye, Captain. Um, if you would follow me, sir," said Crewman Mills, leading the way to the turbolift with Death in tow… although Mills was doing so rather reluctantly. 

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Ohhhh… Yessss… I never knew a holographic onsen could be this _good_… Oh yes!" moaned Urd, pleasure dripping from every word. "And this sake, oh yes, this sake is sooo real that it's good!"

"That's because it _is_ real. You made it from the replicator before we came in." replied Skuld, washing her hair under a nearby tap.

"Yes, this onsen is just as good as the real thing," said Belldandy. Enjoying a cup of tea and a good soak in the water.

"Hai! I told you that this was just as good, ne? Oneesan?" replied Skuld, pride ringing in her and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hm, that's right, Skuld." smiled Belldandy, nodding her head in approval. 

"Sayyy… There's been one thing that has been bugging me ever since we came here…" began Urd.

"What might that be, Urd?" inquired Rind, stepping from behind a rice paper screen where she just finished changing out of her uniform into a towel wrapped modestly around her body.

"Our little Skuld **_HAS_** grown up quite a lot, ne?" said a devilishly grinning Urd as she advanced on the hapless Skuld who was still clueless to her surroundings, including Urd's words, which she just passed off as the ramblings of a mad woman. Entirely engrossed in her hair wash. But when she heard the reference to her, she looked up to see an evilly smiling Urd advancing upon her with outstretched hands. Clutching her towel in vain, she screamed just as Urd's shadow blocked out the light in front of her…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

"Say, Guinan, did you hear a scream from the holodeck?"

"Nope, sorry honey. Could you pass this plate of chicken curry to that nice fellow beside that viewport? I'll give you something special," said Guinan, winking an eye mischievously. Continuing, "If you wouldn't mind doing me this little favour."

"Um, sure, but need I remind you. I'm a non-alcoholic." said Sentarou, getting up from his seat and carrying the plate to a black robed figure sitting silently by a viewport nursing a glass in his hand. While somewhere near a raised podium, the holographic Doctor was playing a piano duet with Data.

"Here you go. Chicken curry from Guinan. She asked me to bring this for you," said Sentarou, gently placing the plate on the table. After all, it's not nice to be rude to the same person you'll be seeing when you're dead. 

"THANK YOU, ENSIGN… WHAT WAS YOUR NAME AGAIN?"

" Ensign Sentarou, Sentarou Kawanishi sir."

"THANK YOU. BUT STRANGELY ENOUGH, NOBODY HAS EVER CALLED ME A 'SIR' BEFORE."

"Oh? What do they call you?"

"IT'S EITHER 'GRANDFATHER' OR 'WHERE AM I?'"

"Grandfather?"

"YES. BUT IT'S A LONG STORY. SUFFICE TO SAY, I HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER."

"I see…" answered Sentarou. For a while, an awkward silence settled between the two. Neither having much to say talk about. Death sipping his drink while his curry remained untouched, slowly becoming cold. Sentarou, half sitting and half standing on the edge of a nearby table. The only sounds heard was the tinkling of glasses, the soft chatter of patrons and the gentle piano sounds mixed with two pleasant tenor voices singing.

"SAY, SENTAROU. WHAT ARE THOSE TWO SINGING ABOUT?"

"Hm?" said a slightly confused Sentarou, as he looked up from his thoughts to the poker-faced Death.

"I SAID, WHAT ARE THOSE TWO ON THE STAGE SINGING ABOUT?"

"What?" replied Sentarou. At that, the two lapsed into silence again. Neither spoke for a full three minutes until Sentarou said, "Something about raindrops."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

"I said that they were singing something about raindrops falling some guy's head. Doesn't sound very logical, but I can't gather anything else apart from that."

"I SEE…" replied Death. "I THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPANY. IT HAS BEEN NICE TALKING TO YOU."

"The pleasure's all mine. I hope you'll enjoy your stay onboard the _Enterprise-E_."

"I'M SURE I WILL. I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, HOPEFULLY NOT IN MY OFFICAL CAPACITY."

At that, Sentarou laughed, scratching his head absentmindedly. 

"I'M SORRY? DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?"

"No, no. It's not that. You just made a joke that I felt was funny, so I laughed."

"I SEE… THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT, SENTAROU. PERHAPS IN TIME, I MIGHT DEVELOP A SENSE OF HUMOUR."

"I look forward to that day, sir. Good evening to you."

"THANK YOU, SENTAROU. A GOOD EVENING TO YOU TOO."

At that, Sentarou left his place and walked back to the bar top where he accepted Guinan's glass of soda with a scoop of ice-cream on top. Watching Sentarou's retreating back, Death looked down at the already cold plate of chicken curry for a moment and picked up a fork.

Hot chicken curry never tasted so good before…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

_Back in the holodeck…_

"I don't believe it! She actually repelled me!" sputtered a shocked Urd.

"I told you not to try that! You baka!" shouted Skuld, as she gripped her towel in one hand and levitated Urd two feet off the floor to teach her a lesson, so to speak. "Next time, I'll do more than just levitate you if you pull a stunt like that again! I had enough of your little 'checks'! Now I call the shots between you and me!"

"Not good," muttered Urd out of the corner of her mouth. Which at that very same moment, Murphy's Law decided to pay a little visit at the gathering.

Skuld's towel slipped and Urd gasped in shock…

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Somewhere in the multi-universe, there is a disc-shaped world that lies on the backs of four elephants, hat in turn rest upon the back of the World Turtle, the Great A'Tuin. A young woman named Susan Sto Helit looked up from a paper where she just corrected a ton of grammatical mistakes and sneezed.

"Wonder who's talking about me?" she muttered softly to herself, before turning back to her work as a full-time schoolteacher. Who, in turn, also acts as Death's granddaughter, but on a part-time basis.

Life is just full of cycles, eh?

End of Chapter Four 


	5. Neo Skuld Trek: Promises In The Snow A ...

Writer's Note: Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it? My apologies to everyone, but I was busy with GCE 'O' Levels, so I had to take a one-year's hiatus before I could take the time to continue NST. Then when my exams were over, Ragnarok Online came knocking on my door. But not to worry, Neo Skuld Trek is far from over, despite what you might think. In case you're wondering, this Christmas special was originally written last year. But since I couldn't get it done in time for Christmas, I decided to extend it for this year as well. THEN it hit me that since there's only so much you can write about in a Christmas special, I've decided to split this up into a few parts. They'll probably come out every two Christmas holidays, so it'll be kind of a long wait. If you notice too, I've moved away slightly from the usual Terry Pratchett/Douglas Adams writing style and used my own style of writing for some parts. But I shan't bother you all with boring details. Have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year!  
  
P.S. I'll get the next chapter done soon!  
  
Neo Skuld Trek Promises In The Snow: A 2002/2003 Christmas Special  
  
Snow. Pure white snow falling softly upon the pavement, its colour lit only by the warm glow of the streetlamps.  
  
"I promise you'll get a special present from me this Christmas!" whispers a boy eagerly into the ear of a raven-haired girl beside him.  
  
Picture two figures sitting on a park bench beneath a streetlamp. Drawn closer by both the cold and their hearts. One hand clasped tightly in the other's hand.  
  
"What kind of present?" inquires the girl, her voice dripping with anticipation. "Is it ice-cream?" she asks eagerly.  
  
.Not a single sound could be heard save the soft, whispering voices of the couple. While around them, snowflakes fall gently on the snow-covered ground. A few even falling on the raven hair of the girl, enhancing the beauty of the moment.  
  
"Ah, what makes you think that?" replies the boy, his face full of disappointment as he wonders whether the girl beside him actually thinks he is such a miser when it comes to gifts.  
  
"Then what are you giving me?"  
  
"It's a surprise, remember? You don't know what's coming till Christmas morning, ne?"  
  
"Ehhh. Sentarou-san, hidoi!" the girl's face forming a pout.  
  
Then, the dream ended.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sentarou woke with a start, his eyes jerking open to stare out at his darkened quarters. For a minute, he didn't move, thinking over the events in his dream, until the computer registered that he was awake. Slowly turning on the lights so as not to cause sudden blindness to Sentarou. Blinking a few times in the light, Sentarou said, "Computer, leave lights off."  
  
"Affirmative." Came the automated reply. Plunging the room back into darkness. With only the light of the stars casting their light upon Sentarou's bed sheets. Laying his right arm on his forehead, he closed his eyes and returned to his interrupted thoughts.  
  
"What promise did I make? And to whom?"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Computer, one cup of warm coffee. With milk and sugar."  
  
"Affirmative," came the reply, seemingly materializing a cup out of thin air. Bending down to take the cup from its slot, Sentarou grasped it by its handle and walked towards a nearby table, his breakfast in his other hand. Settling himself in a chair, he took a sip of the coffee, letting the warm liquid gulp down his throat. Reviving him from the sleepless night he had. Putting down the half-empty cup back on the table, he began poking his food listlessly, his mind still turning the dream over and over again. Looking for interpretations and hidden meanings, but ultimately, he still came to the same conclusion, he had promised a girl something for Christmas, but what? Whom should he address the gift to?  
  
"You know, your scrambled eggs are already scrambled, you don't need to mash it up into goop," came a far-away voice. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up to see the grinning face of Keichii with a food tray in his hands. Taking a seat opposite Sentarou, Keichii leaned forward and asked him, "Something the matter, man? As far as I know, nobody plays with their breakfast at eight in the morning."  
  
"I don't know, Keichii, I had this weird dream last night."  
  
"Really? What was it about? You can tell me."  
  
"I dreamt that I had made a promise to a girl, but I can't tell whom."  
  
"Did you see her face?"  
  
"No. I only heard voices. She mentioned me by name, and kind of got mad at me, but at that point, the dream ended. Ever since I had that dream, I couldn't get to sleep. I've been awake since 3 a.m. this morning."  
  
"Ouch. Don't fall asleep at your station."  
  
"I know. Hence the coffee."  
  
"But you just put jam into your coffee."  
  
"Really! Aw man!" yelped Sentarou, grabbing his coffee to see the extent of the damage.  
  
"Aw great! Not only did I put jam in, I even stirred it in!" moaned an exasperated Sentarou.  
  
Outside Eleven-Forward's main door, Skuld leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
"Can you keep your promise? Sentarou-san." she whispered to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Tears. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks. Not the tears of sorrow or pain. But the tears of childhood fear.  
  
Belldandy heard a soft sobbing sound at the edge of her hearing. Brushing back a stray lock of hair from her eyes, she got up from her chair where she spent the last hour or so taking a short doze. Rubbing the last remains of sleep from her eyes, she got up and headed to the nursery next door. Entering the nursery, she looked around the nursery, searching for the source of the crying. Nothing seemed out of place in the nursery. The toys safely packed into a plastic box. The paintings of Santa Clause and reindeer drawn by the children all hung on a nearby wall. Nothing seemed out of place.  
  
Then she noticed it. Crossing the room quickly, she kneeled beside a little girl who was crying. Gathering the little girl in her arms, Belldandy softly whispered words of comfort while the little girl hugged Belldandy tightly. Burying her face in Belldandy's uniform, her tears streaked down faster than before. Finally finding comfort when she expected none.  
  
For a while, the two remained in that position until the little girl calmed down. Wiping her tear-streaked face on Belldandy's sleeves, she looked up at Belldandy, her eyes still brimming with tears. With a small, scared voice, the little girl asked her, "Big sister, will Santa be here for Christmas?"  
  
"Of course he will be here, Alice. What make you think that Santa won't be here for Christmas?"  
  
"I dreamt that Santa gave gifts only to the children on Earth, but he didn't come here to give to us! He will be here to give gifts, right? Please tell me he will be here, Big sister!" asked Alice, urgently pulling at Belldandy's right sleeve.  
  
Looking down at Alice's upturned face, Belldandy smiled comfortingly, and hugged Alice. Whispering into Alice's ear, she replied, "Of course, Alice. Santa will be here. I promise you that."  
  
"Really?" asked Alice, her arms around Belldandy's neck. "Santa will really be here for Christmas?"  
  
"Yes Alice. Santa will be here."  
  
"Thank you, Big sister!" cried Alice, hugging Belldandy tightly. Tears once again streaming down her face.  
  
This time, the tears were of happiness.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
His head bent down in concentration, Sentarou typed furiously on the console panel. Searching for anything in need for repair, but in another corner of his mind, he kept turning over the dream he had the night before. Analysing and checking it, looking for something, anything that might give him a clue as to what the dream meant. Only drawing blanks in his memory. He knew that he didn't belong in this time thread. But if so, why couldn't he remember anything from his own time thread? A promise to someone, now why shouldn't he remember anything like that? Why?  
  
Why can't I see anything?  
  
"Guess who?" asked a voice from behind him.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I can't see!" replied an annoyed Sentarou. Pulling the hands from his eyes, he turned around to see a pouting Skuld.  
  
"Mou, you're no fun at all, Sentarou-kun. I was just playing with you, no need for you to snap at me," replied a pouting Skuld.  
  
"Oh. Um. Sorry, Skuld. It's just that I was thinking of something. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."  
  
"Apology accepted," replied Skuld, sticking out her tongue in mock annoyance. Remembering her duty, she straightened her face and said, "Oh yeah, Geordi wants to see the both of us. Says he's got something for us to do."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Not too sure. Maybe something important, I guess."  
  
"Oh. Okay. You go ahead first. I need to finish up here."  
  
"All right. Don't be late, though."  
  
"Hai, hai. No need to rub it in."  
  
As Skuld started to turn towards the door, she stuck out her tongue and made a face at Sentarou. Before Sentarou could retaliate, Skuld was already halfway out of the door. Chuckling to himself, Sentarou turned back to his console and returned to his work. Not before he remembered something.  
  
The girl in his dreams had the same pout as Skuld.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
BEEP.  
  
"Enter," said Picard, his head still bowed down in his work. Hearing the door slide open, he looked up to see Belldandy walk in. Putting down his padd, he leaned back in his chair and mentioned for Belldandy to take a seat. Accepting his offer, Belldandy sat down on a nearby sofa.  
  
"You have some very nice furniture, Captain," complemented Belldandy, opening the conversation.  
  
"Thank you, Acting Counsellor. May I offer you a drink?"  
  
"Thank you very much, Captain. I'd like to have a cup of Darjeeling tea, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Of course not, Counsellor. Computer, one cup of Earl Grey and one Darjeeling tea. Hot."  
  
"Affirmative," replied the computer, replicating two steaming mugs of tea into a nearby replicator.  
  
Passing a cup to Belldandy, Picard took a sip of his tea and almost spit it out in pain. Jumping to his feet, he ran to his private bathroom behind a nearby screen. Worried, Belldandy stood to see if she could offer any relief. Instead, a hand rounded a corner of the screen and waved her away. Her face a worried frown, she took her seat and waited anxiously for the captain. After a minute, the captain came out, and resumed his seat. Pushing his mug to one side, he asked, "Something the matter, Counsellor? You don't usually come into my office."  
  
"Not really anything important to you, Captain. But I was hoping to have your permission to organise a little Christmas party in Eleven-Forward. I think that the crew would appreciate this. We've been in deep space for sometime. Besides," her voice dropping to a concerned tone, "isn't Christmas a time for family?"  
  
"I see," said Picard, reaching for his cup and taking a cautious sip. Putting it down, he looked out the viewport behind Belldandy, his face thoughtful and expressionless. For a minute, the two were silent. Until Picard smiled cheerfully and said, "Who's Santa?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet. Perhaps you would like to be Santa, Captain?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Acting Counsellor. I'll be a little busy over the next few days. Perhaps Commander Riker could fill in?"  
  
"I brought up the subject with him earlier today. He too mentioned that he was busy."  
  
"How unfortunate. I always thought Riker would make a good Santa Clause," remarked Picard, his face breaking out into a big grin. "Any other candidates, Acting Counsellor?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Most of the crew seem to avoid requesting to fill the particular role."  
  
"I see. Well, Acting Counsellor, you have my permission to organise the party. Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Captain. Guinan has been very helpful in assisting me," replied Belldandy, draining her cup of tea and getting up. "I thank you for the tea and your time, Captain."  
  
"Don't mention it," said Picard, taking another sip of his tea. "Oh, and by the way, if you do find a suitable Santa Clause, could you tell me who it is?"  
  
"Of course, Captain," replied Belldandy with a smile, as she walked out of the door.  
  
Swivelling his chair to face the viewport to his right, he took another sip of tea and put it down.  
  
"Santa Clause, eh?"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"You called, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Ah, Ensign. Just the man I'm looking for. I need you and Ensign Skuld to go to Jefferies tube 7514 on Deck 12. I've received word that some of the Bio-Neural gel packs have been worn out. Possibly because of some virus. I need the both of you to go and get it repaired," replied Geordi, handing Sentarou a data filled padd then turning towards a nearby screen while Skuld waited for the exchange to finish.  
  
"But why the both of us, sir?" inquired Skuld, looking at Geordi.  
  
"Because of the gel pack's malfunction, the Jefferies tube's opening hatch is going crazy. So I need someone to repair the damage."  
  
".And someone to hold the hatch open," finished Sentarou, understanding dawning on him. "But can't we just go from one Jefferies tube to another? We would then need only one person."  
  
"No can do, Ensign. I've locked down the Jefferies tube section. Can't risk spreading more damage throughout the ship," answered Geordi, looking up at Sentarou and catching his look of hesitation, "Don't worry, it's not dangerous to life-forms. The EMH Doctor has already analysed the virus and confirmed that multi-cellular organisms are in no danger of succumbing to the virus. It only specifically affects the bio-neural gel packs for some strange reason. When you remove the infected gel packs, put them in that contamination box. It'll prevent the virus from escaping. Then you put in the new gel packs. Easy as pie, eh?" said a confident Geordi. His head now bent down in his work. "The equipment is over at that corner," he continued, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at a stack of equipment behind him. "Make sure that the hatch opening doesn't close behind you. Manual exit and entrance is messed up, too much chance of it jamming up on you. Needless to say, the computer lock is totally down. The crewman who reported the defect is holding the hatch door open for you. You might want to get down there quickly, the crewman was supposed to be on the bridge 5 minutes ago. I think he might have an arm cramp soon, eh?" said Geordi, grinning a little. "Well, off you go. Shouldn't take you longer than an hour or so. I'll see you then," finished Gerodi, walking towards another control panel.  
  
"Well, shall we go Skuld?" asked Sentarou, hefting the containment unit.  
  
"Easy as pie, hmmfpt!" mumbled Skuld under her breath while picking up an Engineering toolbox.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Sentarou, no doubt hearing what Skuld said.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Shall we go?" replied a guilty looking Skuld as she began to walk towards the main Engineering door.  
  
"Er, yeah, sure. Let's go," replied Sentarou, jogging a little to keep up with Skuld's little head start.  
  
I wonder why does she look so familiar?  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"GOOD AFTERNOON."  
  
"Why! A very good afternoon to you too, Death," replied Guinan. Turning to face one of her most regular customers on Elven-Forward. "What will it be? Usual?"  
  
"NO. PERHAPS MAYBE A LITTLE CHANGE SHOULD BE IN ORDER. I'LL TRY THE ASSORTED CURRY TODAY."  
  
"You sure? I can promise you won't be eating anything for the next century or two," replied Guinan, pouring out a glass of water and placing it in front of Death.  
  
"I EXPECT THAT WILL NOT BE A PROBLEM."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot you're immortal. All right, then, you have been warned. One assorted curry coming right up," said Guinan as she turned her back to prepare the curry. Hearing the door open to the sound of soft footsteps, she continued cooking while she said, "Why hello, Acting Counsellor Belldandy, what will it be?"  
  
"A cup of Darjeeling tea, please, Guinan," came Belldandy's reply.  
  
"One moment," said Guinan as she straightened up and walked towards a nearby tea strainer. Pouring out the hot tea into an embodied blue cup, she placed it upon a matching saucer. Twisting open the sugar jar, she turned to Belldandy and said, "One lump or two, Belldandy?"  
  
"One, please."  
  
"Of course, honey. Here you go," said Guinan as she gently placed the cup of tea in front of Belldandy. Noticing the worried look on Belldandy's usually cheerful face, she said, "Something the matter with the Christmas decorations, dear?"  
  
"Oh no, Guinan," replied Belldandy, looking around the newly redecorated Eleven-Forward. "The decorations are wonderful."  
  
"Captain Picard didn't give the go-ahead?"  
  
"No, Guinan. The captain gave his blessings. But it's just that I can't find a suitable Santa Clause," answered a worried Belldandy. "I fear that Alice and the rest of the children will be so disappointed," continued a sad Belldandy, her eyes beginning to well with tears. "I promised Alice, Guinan. Now I can't even fulfil my own promise." trailed off Belldandy, a single tear running down her cheek.  
  
Seeing this, Guinan gently patted Belldandy's hand and said, "There, there, honey. I'm sure a solution will come up soon."  
  
"I hope so too, Guinan," Belldandy replied as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "Thank you, Guinan" she said as she gripped the handkerchief.  
  
"Uh? I didn't give you the handkerchief."  
  
"What?" said Belldandy, taking a look at the silk ebony-coloured handkerchief she clutched just now. Turning her head to face Death, he saw him taking a sip of his water. Swallowing it, he said, "PERHAPS, I CAN BE OF ASSISTANCE. I ONCE ACTED AS THE HOGFATHER."  
  
"The Hogfather?"  
  
"YOU CAN SAY HE LOOKS LIKE SANTA. BUT WON'T I SCARE THE CHILDREN?"  
  
"Of course not. You don't look all that scary. But you need a little fattening up," said Guinan, looking Death over.  
  
"I BELIEVE A PILLOW WILL SUFFICE."  
  
"Well, that works too," turning to Belldandy, Guinan said with a twinkle in her eye, "We've just got Santa, my dear."  
  
Smiling, Belldandy nodded her head in agreement.  
  
End Of Part One 


End file.
